Unexpected Summer
by hcsp1
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected Reunion. Upon starting his summer break from college Hiro finds out that Marys, an old friend of his from a different city, came to a visit for the duration of the break. Will the romantic sparks flying between them cause the friendship to become something bigger? Hiro X Marys(From the "Big Hero 6" comic book)
1. Chapter 1

**Greeting again to all "Big Hero 6" fans!**

 **If you've been reading my previous stories based on this movie (And I hope you did...), then you might remember "Unexpected Reunion"; a one-shot about Hiro meeting (For the second time in this "cannon") a girl named Marys Iosoma, who's actually kind of a love interest for him in the original "Big Hero 6" comic books. After a few months, I thought "Hey, why not make a sequel?" and so here we are!**

 **Those of you who haven't read "Unexpected Reunion", you don't have to; but it is recommended. Also, I would like to give a HUGE shoutout to yaGrlelyse001 from DeviantArt who let me use her art as the cover for this story! If you're reading this, thanks again! Check her profile out for some nice Hiro and Marys drawings!**

 **Man, I might have broken a record for AN rambling so without further ado, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

The Internet can be a wonderful tool for the human society. In the past, one could refer to friends as people he both knew and could see on a daily basis due to them living nearby. Today, everyone can talk to anyone he or she chooses, no matter how far away said person might be. Two people could live in different cities, countries or even continents, but they can still maintain a friendship through online communication.

While friendships are easy to make online and could last for a long time, maintaining a long distance relationship is a part that's still tricky to accomplish when it comes to this brilliant invention. It could be done, if both sides are dedicated enough to making it work, but most of the time it can fall flat on its face.

However, a certain case is very important to note while exploring the connections made through online communication. This is a story about two childhood friends who met each other again after years of being apart and how they maintain their friendship, while romance also starts to grow between them.

In the city of San-Fransokyo lives Hiro Hamada. A fourteen year old college student, who specializes in robotics, and is also the leader of the local Super-Hero group known as Big Hero 6. Hiro is a very smart kid, graduating high-school at the age of thirteen. Being an orphan since the young age of three, Hiro lived in his aunt's café alongside his older brother, Tadashi Hamada, who majored in robotics as well. Shortly after Hiro got accepted into college, Tadashi died in a fire and his young brother, along with his friends and robotics project, turned into the team they are now as they looked for answers regarding Tadashi's death, avenging him in the process.

On the other side of the country, in the city of New-Gasaki lives Marys Iosoma. Another fourteen year old who's still in high-school. While she's very smart, often regarded as top of her class, she was never given any benefits when it came to passing school grades, unlike Hiro. In terms of family, Marys is a single child living with her single mother, Wamu. Her father was a scientist who made remarkable breakthroughs in the field of science and occasionally robotics. Marys always believed that her love for robotics and science came from how passionate and successful her father was regarding the subject. One day though, her father left for a research and never came back. The reasons for Marys's father's disappearance are still unknown, even years after it happened. Never the less, Marys still held her father's love for the subject and has promised that she will be majoring it once she'll get to college.

The first meeting between Hiro and Marys was back when both were just five years old. Apparently Wamu and Hiro's aunt, Cass, were great friends who parted ways when Wamu had to move to a different city because of her husband's work. One day, months after her husband's disappearance, she had decided to come and visit Cass in San-Fransokyo along with Marys. While the two friends caught up on each other's lives, Hiro and Marys, being the same age, started to form a friendship and cause trouble, which Tadashi had to stop. The visit was short, but the impressions were made… somewhat…

Nine years after the visit, and Hiro pretty much forgot about this childhood friend. They haven't seen each other again, they never talked or played again and Cass barley even mentioned Wamu, so Marys sort of vanished from his memories. One day though, Hiro came back from the institute he was studying at to find Cass talking with Wamu, whom he didn't recognize. Upon seeing Marys again Hiro didn't recognize her as well, but after a bit of talking the old connection seemed to still be there. In fact, Hiro's friends could have argued that the connection between them might be something stronger than just a plain friendship.

The reunion might have lasted for no more than twenty four hours, but the two of them had fun throughout it and also gave each other ways to communicate online.

* * *

Months went by, and along with college and being a Super-Hero, Hiro could still take some time out of his schedule to talk to Marys through video chat. Their conversations lasted for hours and were constructed from laughs, stories, occasional debates about something, and experiences both went through in their home towns.

Despite the clear romantic sparks flying between them, which Marys clearly showed on the very last second of her visit when she kissed Hiro's cheek, both never talked about romantic subjects during their conversations. They might have somewhat flirted throughout their talks, using nicknames such as "Dear" and "Sweetie" every once in a while, but it never seemed to be anything more than a joke. Both didn't seem to hold relationships as a top priority anyway, so they didn't ever question what they are; just friends or something more than that.

During one of their conversations, both expressed happiness about it finally being summer, which meant Marys was about to start her summer vacation and Hiro was about to start his summer break from college.

"Do you think you could convince your mother to make a trip for San-Fransokyo sometime this summer?" Hiro asked Marys through the computer screen in his bedroom. He had just returned from a quick patrol over the city with his team to make sure nothing bad was going on.

Marys thought about the question for a second, actually debating if the option is possible. "I can try and convince her. She'll probably agree if there's a good enough reason to come over."

Hiro frowned at her after what she said. "My birthday is during summer break." He said. "Isn't that a good enough reason to come here?"

Marys giggled at Hiro's reaction to her answer. "You're cute when you pretend to be sad." She pointed out, causing Hiro to giggle in embracement and blush for a bit. "But seriously," Marys continued to talk in order to make her own blush disappear. "I think there might be a possibility for that. If anything will come up, I'll tell you." She concluded with a smile.

Hiro nodded at her with a smile of his own before checking his watch for the time. "Okay, it's getting late. I'll talk to you tomorrow once we're both free from going to school for a few months."

"Can't wait for both!" She replied with enthusiasm before both hung up the call.

After the conversation ended, Hiro leaned back in his chair and took his headset off of his head, a sigh suddenly escaped his mouth. What IS going on with him and Marys? It's obvious both are great friends that have a lot in common with each other, but what if there's more? What if it could be more?

While Hiro asked Marys if her coming over during the break because he wouldn't mind a chance to hang out with her in person again, he also wanted to ask her about why did she kiss him before she left. He could have asked this during one of their calls, but Hiro felt this subject should be brought up while the two people involved are in the same room. Was it just a friendly thing to do? Teenagers, and even some adults, usually kiss their friends' cheeks upon greeting and saying good-bye after all. Or was it because she felt their connection could be something more?

Like he felt sometimes while thinking about her…

* * *

The next day came fast and Hiro was making his way back to his aunt's café alongside his friends. He dismissed his thoughts about Marys by saying to himself that if something more needs to happen, it will happen. If not, well, at least they'll still have a great friendship regardless of romantic interests.

After arriving at "The Lucky Cat Café", his aunt's business and his home, Hiro said good-bye to his friends and told them he'll talk to them later. Upon entering the café, Hiro noticed that it was quitter than usual. There were no customers, a sight only seen once the place is closed. After quickly spotting his aunt sitting near one of the tables, Hiro hurried to ask what was up.

"Aunt Cass?" Hiro asked, concerned. He did relax for a bit once Cass smiled her traditional smile at him and engulfed him in her traditional bone-crashing hug.

"Hey, Hiro! How was your day, Sweetie?" She asked before releasing Hiro and enabling him to breath again.

"I'm good. The real question is how your day was; why is the place empty?" He asked.

"Oh, that's kind of a surprise." Cass grinned at him. "You should find out once you'll go to your room."

Hiro inspected his aunt's look, trying to get a hint about what he'll find in his room from her facial features. As the young teen's look got more and more suspicious, his aunt's smile just got bigger and bigger. Realizing this staring contest won't lead to anything, Hiro advanced towards the stairs and headed up to his room.

Upon arriving, Hiro plugged the red luggage he was carrying with him into the electric entry on the wall. Suddenly, Hiro felt something jumping on him from behind and hugging him. "Surprise!" A familiar girly voice screamed once its source made contact with the black haired teen, dropping both of them to the floor.

Getting up from the fall, Hiro saw a girl his age with brown hair which was done in pony-tails and wore a green shirt. She was practically in his face, her smile filled with joy and her arms hugged his neck. "Hey, Hiro!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Marys; hey!" Hiro said excitedly, pleasantly surprised to see his friend in person again as he returned the hug.

After a few seconds, which felt like something between fun and awkward, both teens let each other go from the hug. "It's so good to see you up close." Both Hiro and Marys said at the same time. "I'm sorry, I accidently…" They started apologizing for talking over each other, only for them to do that again. "Oh, we're starting this thing again!" They started laughing as this wasn't the first time both talked over each other by saying the exact same thing.

Once the laughing died down, Hiro mentioned for Marys to speak first. "It's great to see you outside of a computer screen." She told him, still smiling.

"Yeah, same goes for you." Hiro replied before remembering their conversation last night. "I guess you really convinced your mom, huh?"

"Actually, we sort of had this planned with your aunt for a few months." The girl replied. "She told us that your birthday is during summer break, so we planned to come and stay with you for the duration of the summer." She concluded with a smile. Hiro needed a few seconds to take the entire information in, his thinking face got Marys to worry she might have said something bad. "What? You're not sad abot this, are you?"

"Of course I am." Hiro replied seriously before completely changing his tone and expression. "You totally knew about this and lied to me last night when you said you MIGHT come over." He jokingly told her, causing her to giggle.

"Well… we wanted you to be surprised."

"Wwll, I sure am…" Hiro said before grabbing Marys for another hug, which she returned. That hug may have lasted for a couple of seconds, but the feeling of those few seconds was really good. It was warm yet chilling, soft yet powerful, different from the hugs Hiro would have got from his two chick-friends, Honey Lemon and Go-Go Tomago and different from any random hug Marys would have got from one of her guy-friends back in New-Gasaki.

Once they both broke apart from the hug, Marys told Hiro that the café was closed due to her and her mother bringing in some of their stuff for the duration of their stay. Both didn't have much time to talk after that, as they were helping Wamu unpack some of her and Marys's stuff. By the time they were done, both Wamu and Marys were really tired from the effort of moving their stuff and from the jet-leg, causing both to retire early once night arrived.

While a bit sad that he couldn't spend a bit more time with Marys after the unpacking was done, Hiro was grateful for her falling asleep early. With her sleeping, he wouldn't need to feel bad once it will be time for his and his team's night patrol over the city, which she couldn't participate.

While blasting through the blue night sky on his robotic best friend's back, Hiro felt amazing. Both because the feeling of flying through the city at great speeds never gets old, and because he could spend the next day, as well as the entire summer, with Marys.

Either as friends or as more than that, Hiro wasn't entirely sure. But one thing he was sure about was that he was looking forward to that.

* * *

 **And that's one chapter down! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I might bring this up again, I know my Marys is not 100% like the comic-book Marys. I'm aware of some of the changes and I fully intended them. It's not like the "Big Hero 6" movie is that simillar to its source material anyway, so I guess I can get away with the few changes.**

 **Thanks for reading, thanks again to yaGrlelyse001 for the artwork, and please leave a review if you've got something to say! See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter 2!**

 **I had fun writing this one as we start to built Hiro and Marys's relationship... somewhat. Read and find out what I'm talking about.**

 **Hope you will enjoy and leave a review if you've got something to say!**

* * *

Hiro woke up the next morning a bit later than he usually does, as he didn't have the pressure of his friends coming over and giving him a lift to college. It felt great to wake up whenever he wanted, knowing that he had nothing important to do except for maybe get more sleep if it felt needed.

After pushing his messy hair away from his face, Hiro looked over at the other bed in the room. This bed was originally Tadashi's, but with him not around to use it, it served as a guest bed. On it was Marys, sleeping with her mouth open like there was no one in the room to see her. Hiro giggled at how tired she seemed to be, considering the fact she went to sleep way before he did. Then again, he wasn't the one going through jet-leg last night.

Once he quietly picked his cloths for the day, Hiro tipped-toed down the stairs towards the café area, noticing Cass has already opened up and customers started to show up. "Good morning, Aunt Cass." Hiro greeted her while pulling out a chair from near one of the tables and sitting down.

"Good morning, Hiro." Cass replied with her usual smile. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Great. It feels so good to not wake up knowing there are lessons to attend." He stretched his muscles while talking. "Where's Wamu?" Hiro asked once noticing that the red-headed woman wasn't around.

"She went to get a rental car for herself." Cass answered. "She says she has plans which require driving around, so she has to get one." Cass handed Hiro a cup of chocolate milk along with an energy snack while explaining Wamu's disappearance.

After finishing up his snack and chocolate milk, Hiro went back up to his room to find Marys still asleep. Frowning about the lack of company he faced at the moment, Hiro realized the only thing he could do to pass the time was look for stuff to see on the Internet. It's both fun, and thanks to his headset, quiet enough so that Marys won't wake up.

* * *

By the time Marys woke up, Hiro was in the process of watching a pretty intense video online. In fact he was so into it, that the sound of Marys yawning caused Hiro to do a double take because of the unexpected sound he had just heard coming from behind him.

After letting out an audible gasp and pausing the video at the same time, Hiro turned in his chair to see his friend looking at him tiredly through messy hair and with a questioning look. It was wired seeing her hair being so loose and messy after being used to seeing those pony tails she always had. "I know my hair isn't the best looking in the morning, but there is no need to be scared of it." Marys told Hiro, her dry and tired tone matching the sentence's sarcasm.

"It's not that…" Hiro replied after various mumbles to find the words, putting one of his hands behind his head while his cheeks turned a bit pink. "I was just so into something that I almost forgot you were there, and you yawning kind of terrified me." Hiro explained as he pointed to the paused video. "And I think your hair looks good even in the morning…"

Why did he say that? Why did he feel the need to mention it? These questions and more were floating around Hiro's brain after he realized what he had just said.

There was a small, awkward, silence between the two in which the two teens' cheeks lightly burned. Eventually, Marys broke the silence. "I'm going to get dressed. Make sure you're into that something and don't pick!" She told Hiro in a half serious and a half joking tone.

"Yeah… no problem…" Hiro replied with a few shy giggles before returning to watch his video while Marys got ready for the day.

After a few minutes, Marys returned to the room with her casual cloths and regular pony tails. After what happened that morning, Hiro did notice the difference between her messy morning hair and the pony tails, which he did prefer after thinking about it.

"So…" Marys started to talk while sitting down on Hiro's bed. "got anything for us to do today?"

In actuality, no he didn't have anything planned. This entire visit came to Hiro as a surprise, so he didn't really have a full-proof plan to how he's going to spend the summer with Marys around. Just as he was about to admit he had nothing, his phone rang. After signaling Marys to hold on a second, Hiro checked his phone to see it was his good friend and teammate, Honey Lemon, who was calling.

"I might…" Hiro told Marys with a simple smile before answering the call. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Hiro!" Honey's cheery voice was heard from the other side of the line.

"Morning, Honey." Hiro replied to the girl, causing Marys to flinch a bit. True, Marys knew Honey from the last time she visited San-Fransokyo and was absolutely sure Hiro was referring to her by that name simply because it was how everybody called her and no other reason; but there was something that bugged her when Hiro was calling a different girl "Honey" in such casualty.

However, Marys quickly shook the thought away as the conversation went on. It turns out Honey called in order to invite Hiro for a meet up at their friend, Fred's, house. After asking Marys if she'll want to come with him, an offer she agreed to, Hiro answered positively to the invitation and Honey told him she'll pick them up in half an hour.

"Hey, Hiro?" Marys asked shortly after he hung up the call. "Do you like this Honey?"

Hiro was shocked by the question, not expecting it to ever show up in a conversation between him and Marys. "As a friend?" He answered with his own question, which caused Marys to frown as she knew he was aware of what she meant. "Okay, okay. No, I don't." Hiro answered truthfully, noticing his childhood friend suddenly relaxed by his answer. "Why do you ask?"

It was Marys turn to act shock. She didn't really think of a reason to why she asked him that question. "Well… I know it's technically her name and everything, but hearing you call her that in a way like you're used to it made me wonder…"

Marys was interrupted by Hiro's laugh. "Oh, trust me. It took a while for me to call her that without thinking about how it sounded." He reassured her that at some point it sounded just as wired to him as well.

* * *

True to her word, Honey arrived half an hour after she called. Go-Go was with her in the car when she arrived to pick Hiro and Marys.

Marys was excited by the opportunity to talk to Honey and Go-Go again, as she barely got the chance to talk to them the last time she visited and because Hiro told her about some of their adventures and she was interested to hear their prospective on those events.

"Go-Go, Hiro told me you were racing a blue hedgehog at one time?"

The question which came out of Marys's mouth caused Go-Go's chill personality to vanish as she glared at Hiro, who was a bit freaked out by what was about to come. "You told her about that!?" She asked as her voice raised with every word she said, clearly not happy with Hiro telling anyone about that event.

"It was one of our best adventures!" Hiro defended himself, his voice nervous while talking. "I couldn't leave that one out!" Marys and Honey were giggling throughout the argument between the two teammates.

When the four arrived at Fred's house, the last member of Big Hero 6, Wasabi, was already there. The group all sat in Fred's room and talked to each other about whatever subject that came up. The group did most of the talking, as they were answering Marys's questions about their lives as Super-Heroes. Throughout the conversation; Go-Go, Honey, Wasabi and Fred secretly decided to try and push Hiro and Marys together. They were there at the end of Marys's previous visit when she kissed Hiro's cheek, and even before that they were suspicious of something going on between them, so they decided to try and see if they could move something along.

"Did Hiro ever tell you how many damsels in distress he rescues on a daily basis?" Wasabi asked Marys at one point, causing her to shake her head with a somewhat hurtful look while Hiro jumped in his seat.

"No, I don't!" Realizing that he sounded both way too nervous from reacting the way he did and that he sounded somewhat carless about people in a need of saving, Hiro tried to explain himself while fighting in order to hide the creeping blush. "I mean… Baymax carries them away from danger. I'm just on his back, that's it."

"Yeah, but, you're the one commending him after who to go. So in a sense, you're the one saving them." Go-Go replied in a fake oblivious tone, causing the teen to flush really hard while the rest of the participants, including Marys who found his reactions both funny and cute, laughed at his reactions.

After seeing Hiro acting like he did around Marys, the four members of the team decided it was time to get down to the bottom of the matter.

"Uh, Hiro?" Wasabi asked a bit later. "Fred and I need your help in the kitchen."

"We do?" Fred suddenly asked, earning himself a hit from Wasabi's shoulder as a clear hint to what he was trying to do. "Oh, I mean… we do! Come on, little buddy." The house owner called before heading out of the room, Wasabi quickly followed him along with the confused Hiro.

Once the guys were out of the room, Honey and Go-Go were ready to start questioning Marys about how she feels about Hiro. Only, much to their surprise, Marys kind of beat them to it. "Can I ask you something?" Surprised by the question, Honey and Go-Go looked at each other before mentioning for the younger girl to go on. "You've been hanging out with Hiro more than I do. What type of girls do you think he likes?" She asked, but before the girls could have given her an answer, Marys spoke again. "Yes. I like Hiro. I know it's probably nothing you could be sure of after meeting the guy face to face only once… technically twice… but throughout that first time and through all of our online conversations, I feel like I really like him… a lot..."

After hearing her confession, Honey got up from her seat and put a hand on Marys's shoulder. "If that's what you feel like, you don't need to be sure of how wired or quick it sounds." She said while facing the red headed girl. "The only one who could decide on what your emotions are towards someone is you."

"And plus, we know that you like Hiro." Go-Go added in, causing Marys to look at her questionably.

"You do? How?"

"We were there just before you and your mother left to the airport, remember?" The shorter girl asked.

"Oh yeah, that…" Marys said, remembering her move just before she left and blushing at the thought. "So, what kind of girls he likes?" She asked again. "And don't tell me that I'm perfect the way I am, that won't necessarily help me here."

"Here's the thing though." Honey told her while looking into Marys's eyes in order to make sure the message would get across. "You being you is what Hiro likes."

"As much as I hate that cliché tip of being yourself," Go-Go added. "Honey's right. Hiro talks about you and your conversations almost all the time. He obviously likes you back; you just need to woman up and talk to him about it." Honey had nothing to add besides of nodding at Go-Go's words of advice. Marys smiled at what the girls told her, believing she could handle it.

* * *

"What, that's it?" Hiro asked Wasabi and Fred, who apperantly gave him the same talk Honey and Go-Go gave Marys. "I just need to talk to her about the kiss she gave me the last time she was here and that's it?"

"Simple, isn't it?" Wasabi asked the young teen before putting his hand on Hiro's shoulder. "You remind me so much of your brother when it comes to women. They give you all the hints, but you just don't do anything with them, even when it's obvious you like these girls back."

"Just make sure you're quick about it." Fred added in. "If you'll wait for too long, she might think you're not interested and move on from you all together."

"Surprisingly, he's right." Wasabi commented on Fred's part of the advice.

Hiro nodded at their tips in understanding. He'll just ask Marys about the kiss as soon as he'll get the chance. It shouldn't be that hard right?

* * *

 **If only Hiro in this chapter knew what I've been planning for him. Let's just say it won't be as easy as I made him think it will be and I'll leave the rest for the next chapter.**

 **That question about the blue hedgehog was a refrence to one of my "Big Hero 6" crossovers known as "Big Hedgehog 6". Considering the fact "Unexpected Reunion" started as a set up to that story before I even thought of writing a full sequel, I thought refrencing will be fun. Also, shameless plug is shameless.**

 **So that was it for today! I'll see you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So three chapters in and suddenly I realized there was no Baymax in this story yet. Well, there's no way I'm keeping our favorite healthcare companion out of this and so here he is! He will also appear in later chapters. I just had nothing to do with him in the first two chapters so I settled on not putting him there at all. Hope you will like him!**

 **But of course, our focus is still on Hiro and Marys and we also have some interactions between them as well. Hope you will enjoy the chapter and leave a review if you've got something to say!**

* * *

Apparently asking a girl your age, that also kissed your cheek, if she likes you is a lot harder in action than it is in theory.

After the conversation with Fred and Wasabi, Hiro thought he was going to get answers from Marys as soon as he gets the chance to talk to her. That meant he couldn't have talked to her about it in Fred's house, as everyone was talking to each other and having a fun time so it was obviously not the right moment. Well, he could talk to her about it as soon as they get back to the café, seeing how they both sleep in the same room.

However, once Hiro and Marys got back, Wamu surprised Marys with the announcement of them going for a trip tomorrow with the car Wamu rented; therefore Hiro canceled the idea of bringing the subject up. Who knows how much he was going to see Marys the next day in order to fully discuss a topic such as this, and both of them were too tired to talk once they got up to Hiro's room. They just wished each other good night and went to sleep.

When Hiro woke up the next day, he was somewhat surprised to see Marys was already gone. After yesterday morning, the young teen was sure he was going to wake up to the sleeping shape of his friend every morning until the end of her visit; but it turns out she had to wake up early that morning because of that trip Wamu mentioned the previous day.

After getting up, eating his breakfast and going through his usual morning routine, Hiro started thinking about how he was going to approach Marys regarding the kiss. Once he finished tackling every possible way he could have thought of, the young Super-Hero remembered a question which he had to ask himself before he could ask anything of Marys…

Did he like her?

On the surface, it seemed like a no-brainer. He had some good, yet faded, memories of them playing together as little kids; and every conversation they had since their reunion earlier that year is considered a great time by him. But liking a person as a friend to hang out with doesn't necessarily mean there's a commitment to like said person as more than just a friend. If that was the case, Hiro would have probably be in a love triangle with both Honey and Go-Go at this point in time.

The constant nicknames they would give each other, along with some of the flirting comments they would throw at each other, would imply he could have been thinking about her as more than just a friend; if it wasn't for the fact some people do it all the time even if they're not romantically involved.

Spinning in his chair with his hands on his face, Hiro couldn't have come to a conclusion with himself on how he really feels about Marys. He tried thinking of everything; every word they said to each other, every activity they shared, every time they got to hug each other, every conversation; and while it would seem obvious to him that all of the above would appear to him as signs of liking a girl as more than just a friend, Hiro couldn't figure it out for himself.

"How come deciding if I like a girl or not is harder than fighting crime with a robot that my brother…" Before Hiro could have finished muttering his dilemmas to himself, an idea came into his mind. Looking to the side of the room, Hiro spotted the red luggage which he hoped will contain the answer to his un-decided feelings.

* * *

A chubby white robot inflated from the red device which was laying in the corner of the room, before turning away to look at the boy who activated him for his services.

"I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." The robot introduced itself just like any other time he was activated. "Hello, Hiro."

"Hey, Baymax." Hiro greeted his robotic friend back. "I need your help, buddy."

"What seems to be the problem?" Baymax asked him.

"Okay, um… I don't know how to describe it exactly. It's not really a problem; I'm just not sure about how I feel." Hiro admitted.

"I will scan you now." Baymax suddenly said, believing scanning his regular patient will allow him to get a clearer analysis of what is wrong with him. "Scan Complete. You are not suffering from any injuries or health problems. Your neurotransmitter levels and body temperature are also normal for your age. Diagnoses: Perhaps you are tired. I suggest a good sleep in order to make you feel better. Would you like me to read you a bed time story?"

"What…? No, Baymax! That's not what I meant!" Hiro answered almost immediately, sighing at what he was about to ask. "I'm fine in terms of health. It's my feelings towards a girl I'm not sure of…"

"A girl?" Baymax asked, receiving a nod from Hiro. "Do I know her?"

"Do you remember Marys? She visited here a few months ago."

Baymax looked through his database in order to find information about Marys. "Marys Iosama. Blood type: AB. I remember she helped you re-build my armor."

"Yes, that's her." Hiro nodded, glad Baymax knew who he was talking about.

"What is it about your feelings towards her that you are not sure of?" Baymax asked.

"Well, she's a very nice girl and a great friend as well. But there's this thing about her that makes me feel different compared to other girls, like Honey and Go-Go for example. She's just really fun to be around, like, time with her could possibly be one of the best times I'll ever have." Hiro explained.

"It sounds like you are fully aware that you like her. I still do not understand what is it that you are not sure of." Baymax told him.

"Yeah, I was getting to that." Hiro informed before taking a deep breath and continuing his explanation. "Last time she visited, she kissed my cheek just before she headed back to her home. Ever since then, whenever we talked online we would usually use nicknames on each other like "Dear" or "Sweetie"."

"You mean like the way Cass treats you?" Baymax asked, not aware of the difference between when an aunt does these things, and when a girl at a similar age does.

Hiro's eyes went wide in shock at what he had just heard. He saw Baymax's point and understood the robot couldn't really point out differences between both cases, but it was awfully wired to compare Marys to Cass. "No, Baymax. It's nothing like that."

"Cass does kiss your cheek and calls you…"

"Because she's my aunt. Marys is different because we aren't related."

"Is there a difference?" Baymax asked, oblivious to what Hiro was trying to get across.

"Well, yeah. You see, when a family member does these things it's normal, because you're bound to each other ever since you're born. When a different girl does this, it could be seen as a way of her telling you that she likes you as more than a friend."

"So are you saying Marys might be more than a friend to you?"

"That's what I'm not sure of. On the one hand, everyone can tell she might like me and tell me to make a move before someone else will. On the other hand, I'm not sure if I like her as just a friend or more than that."

"How can you tell the difference?"

Hiro sighed heavily at that question. "I don't really know. I mean on the one hand, I feel comfortable talking to her and I'm not acting like an awkward goof while being around her, which is something that usually happens to guys like me who talk to a cute girl." He said while not entirely noticing the very kind complement he gave Marys. "However, when I do get to hug her, or when she calls me in one of those nicknames, it feels really good. I mean, incredibly good; like I don't want it to end."

"Hiro." Baymax suddenly said, causing the boy to look at him. "Your heart beat is increasing and your body temperature is slightly higher than before. I may not be programmed with knowledge about love or affection, but a faster heart beat and an elevated temperature in your condition are not caused by an illness."

Hiro looked at Baymax with an unsure look. "You mean…?"

"Yes. Hiro, I believe you like Marys as more than a friend." The robot concluded.

After hearing his friend's words, Hiro started thinking that there might be truth to what Baymax said. He thought again about how he felt when Marys visited previously, about some of their online conversations which sometimes lasted late into the night and about the little time they spend together during her current visit. He was also thinking about how he felt once he held Marys in his arms the day she surprised him and how he complemented her hair the next morning. All the sudden, it seemed so obvious.

He liked Marys Iosama as more than just a friend.

Upon realizing that, Hiro turned towards Baymax and smiled softly at the robot in front of him. "Thanks, Baymax. You really helped me."

"I can deactivate now if you are satisfied with your care." Baymax informed as part of his programming. Hiro nodded at him before telling Baymax that he was satisfied with his care, making the robot return to his charging station and deflate right into it. With his feelings clear and sorted out, Hiro decided that he would talk to Marys about the entire thing once she will get back.

* * *

It had taken a long time for Marys to come back, at least that's how Hiro felt. He knew that she won't be back until the evening, but it seemed like time just wasn't moving.

After a few hours of talking to his aunt about various stuff, looking for something to watch online and even taking Baymax out for a quick flight, the girl he recently discovered he had a crush on returned; and she wasn't all that happy with her trip so it seemed. When Marys went into his room, she just marched as fast and as rough as she could towards her bed before she jumped right unto it, burying her face in the pillow. Out of all the ways he imagined Marys returning, Hiro was the least expecting her to just storm into the room and appear to break down.

Concerned, Hiro slowly made his way towards the whimpering girl who was also crying by the sound of it. "Marys?" He asked with uncertainty while attempting to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Go away!" She suddenly screamed, frightening Hiro a bit. But he didn't give up.

"What's wrong?"

"I said go away!" She yelled again.

Hiro had to admit, it was hard seeing her like that. He wanted to help but she wasn't letting him. Well, sometimes a person doesn't realize he or she needs help until someone convinces them. With that mind set, Hiro sat on Marys's bed and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

Marys suddenly turned her head fiercely at Hiro, her eyes red and watery. For a few seconds they just stared at each other; Hiro being slightly scared of her while Marys was slightly changing her expression from angry to hurt.

Without any other word, other than the continuing crying, Marys just sent herself into Hiro, warping her arms around his neck as she kept crying. Hiro had no idea what was going on, but he found himself hugging Marys back almost on instinct. After today's discovery, he thought he would feel amazing after hugging her, only he wished her being sad wasn't the circumstance on which this had to happen.

"My father… we were told today that he died." Marys suddenly said, causing Hiro to look at her with shock. He knew Marys's father's state was unknown for many years, but now it seemed like his fate was clear enough.

"I… I'm so sorry." Hiro said as he tightened his grip around Marys in order to comfort her for the loss.

"I know it may be pathetic to cry about something that probably happened years ago…" She sniffed as the tears kept coming. "But his state being unknown was always like a small reassurance. Like one day I will see him again… but apparently not all stories have a happy ending."

"Hey," Hiro said as he pulled away from the long hug in order for Marys to look at him. "There is nothing pathetic about you being human." He told her. "When Tadashi died, it felt like the end of the world for me. I had no idea what to do; I didn't leave this room for months. But then I realized a few things; One, as long as you remember the person who died and all the good times you had together, he will never be really gone. Two, I'm willing to bet that if your father watches you now, wherever he's at, he'll be happy and proud that you still remember him and I'm pretty sure he'll never want you to give up on anything because of him. Three, I know I might not exactly be your father, but know that I will always be there for you if you need help, and you can talk and cry to me about everything."

Staring at Hiro after his long speech, Marys had no idea what to say. Hiro himself had no idea where to go from there. Both just stared at each other, Hiro still gripping unto Marys's shoulders. After a few seconds, the girl returned to hug the boy before her in gratitude to all he had just said. "Thanks, Hiro." She said softly.

"Your welcome, Marys." Hiro told her before warping her back in his arms and kissing her forehead.

Marys's eyes went wide at the sudden touch of Hiro's lips against her skin, clearly not expecting it at all, but she didn't comment on it and just scooted closer to Hiro.

Hiro also couldn't believe he had done what he just did, almost expecting Marys to snap at him for doing that. But when nothing bad happened, he just accepted her being closer to him as he kept hugging her in comfort and reassurance.

He could probably talk to her about their feelings towards each other tomorrow as right now wasn't the right time. Right now, he just needed to be there for her; and that, either as a friend or more, he will always do.

* * *

 **To those who are wondering where the entire thing about Marys's dad came from, it will come into play later on. That's all I'm saying.**

 **I enjoyed writing Baymax in this chapter, mostly because of him being oblivious about love and stuff. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **And with all of that said, I'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Without giving too much away, I think this is one of my favorite chapters of this story. But it's not the auther's job to tell you how good(Or bad) his work is, it's your job; so I hope this will satisfy you just as much!**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Hiro didn't exactly remember how the previous night had ended; and he sure didn't remember how it ended with him falling asleep against the book shelf near a bed which wasn't his own.

Upon waking up that morning, Hiro blinked in surprise as he didn't see the room from the same angle he usually did every other morning. Not only did he realized he apparently fell asleep while sitting, he also quickly jumped to the conclusion he was in Tadashi's side of the room. Hiro also realized that he didn't spent the night alone as he felt something sleeping in his arms. It wasn't furry or small enough to be Mochi, his and Cass's cat, which made Hiro realize it wasn't something he was holding, but someone.

Looking down at his body, Hiro saw Marys sleeping against his chest. Her arms were still hugging him in the same position as last night and he was still holding her the same way as the night before.

Hiro was shocked at the situation he was, somehow, in. The girl he just realized yesterday he had a thing for was sleeping with her head on his chest. He heard stories about how fantasies and dreams flood the person once he realizes he develops a liking to a girl and vice versa. Yet, he seems to have already achieved the real deal with none of the dreams or fantasies.

The young teen had to admit, he was enjoying the moment very much. What he told Baymax yesterday about how he didn't want the few moments Marys hugged him to end was proven true as was smiling wide at the situation he was in. The fact that Marys also looked so adorable while she was sleeping, with her mouth hanging open and the few snores escaping from it, also lifted Hiro's spirit.

However, once Hiro noticed the time and realized he had actually over-slept; he started thinking about how awkward the situation could be in just a few minutes. What if Cass would come up to see if they're awake and see them like this? What will happen if Wamu would come up to see how they're doing? Or worst, what will happen if…

As constant questions were running through Hiro's head regarding possible occurrences, a sound from reality cut down his line of thought and brought him to look at the yawning girl in his arms, who seemed to be waking up at the moment.

Marys woke up to the un-familiar feeling of sleeping against something which wasn't a bed. She also realized that she was holding something which felt too solid in order to be any kind of pillow. Looking up slowly, Marys saw Hiro staring at her with wide and either scared or surprised eyes.

As he saw her analyzing the situation in her mind as to what is going on, Hiro could have sworn he froze for a few seconds. What will she say? Will she be mad at him? Does she feel the same as he feels right now about the entire situation? While Hiro was looking at her, Marys was sending the exact same look at him with questions of her own filling her thoughts. One question however, was filling her thoughts the most; did Hiro feel the same towards her as she did towards him?

Both young teenagers looked at each other for what seemed like minutes, their cheeks becoming redder and redder with every second of silence that clicked off the clock. Eventually, both reacted at the same time as they slowly backed away from each other.

"I'm… uh… sorry about this." Hiro was the first to speak that morning, not exactly sure what he was apologizing for as he remembered the situation of him comforting her about the recent discovery of her father's death, but it was better to play it safe.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Marys replied while hiding her blush. "You made me feel a bit better last night and it also looks like you were serious about always being there for me." Hiro nervously chuckled at her joke and Marys even managed a soft smile of her own. "But seriously Hiro, thanks for being here last night for me even though I told you to stay away. I really needed that."

Hiro smiled at her with a bit less nervousness than before, and with lesser red cheeks. "You're welcome."

Once the conversation between the two ended on a happy note, Hiro and Marys dressed up for the day and went down to the café area where they found Cass and Wamu already up and talking to each other over a cup of coffee. Both teens greeted them good morning and joined the conversation. Hiro shared his sadness about the discovery of Wamu's husband's death with the red-headed woman, who thanked him for his concern.

Just then, Cass told Hiro and Marys that she is taking Wamu out for a casual girl hang out in order to make her old friend feel better, and because that's something they loved to do when they were younger. With no way or reason to argue with the decision, Cass and Wamu left the café shortly after finishing their coffee, Cass leaving Hiro instructions regarding the food she left for him to warm up.

Once the two friends were out for their day in the city, Marys was the first to talk. "So, what are our plans for the day?" She asked, seeming eager to do something fun today.

Hiro was taken by surprise by that question, but he managed to quickly shake that off before figuring out this was probably the right time to talk to Marys about what they are. "Uhh… there's a lot we could do." He told her before taking a deep breath. "But before we go over our options, there's something I want to ask you."

"Okay…" Marys commented; not sure where he was going with that tone he was using. "What is it?"

"Well, you see… I was thinking…"

Hiro's sentence was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing. It turned out the phone was Marys's and she was checking who was calling her. "It's one of my friends from home. Do you mind if I'll take this?" She asked.

Hiro nodded at her. "Go right ahead, I'm not going anywhere." He said, even though inside of him he was really annoyed by the interference.

"Thanks." Marys smiled before picking up the call. Hiro just now realized how much he liked her smile. It wasn't wide but wasn't tiny either, just the right size so he could tell how happy she was about something.

* * *

After a few minutes of talking to her friend, Marys eventually ended the call and sat back near the table Hiro was at. "Sorry about that. My friend needed help with her mom and so she decided to call me for advice."

"Was that the Alexandra chick you said always calls you for tips?" Hiro asked, remembering Marys mentioning this girl every once in a while during their online talks.

"Yes." Marys sighed. "I thought I'll get some freedom from that while being here, but apparently even a city line can't stop her from asking my advice." She wondered out loud before returning to the original subject they were talking about. "So, you wanted to ask me something?"

Hiro's eyes suddenly snapped at the question, realizing that his chance has arrived. "Uh… yeah! You see, ever since…"

Suddenly, a loud sound which resembled a door being knocked on was heard. Looking at the door to the café, Hiro and Marys noticed a man which looked like he was in his twenties knocking on the door. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" Hiro asked, receiving a gesture from Marys to go ahead and see what this guy wants. After opening the door to the café, Hiro looked up at the man. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. Why aren't you open yet?" The man asked. "This is almost noon and by that time you should be open." He said, sounding a bit aggressive.

"Sir, today's Saturday. We are closed." Hiro told the man, who took out his phone in order to check for the date. Once he saw Hiro was right, he returned the phone to his pocket.

"Oh, uh, I am so sorry… I'll come back tomorrow." And with that, the man left the establishment.

Hiro looked at the man for a few seconds, trying to register what just happened before he closed the door. "Does this happen often?" Hiro heard Marys ask from behind him, also surprised by that sudden misunderstanding while also laughing at it.

"Actually, I think this was a first…" Hiro answered after taking a few seconds to think if this has happened before. "Anyway, what I was about to say is…" Hiro suddenly closed his eyes in what appeared to be annoyance as a knock was heard on the regular door to the building. "Who could that be?" He almost shouted as he headed to see who was at the door, and who denied him the opportunity to ask Marys a question for the third time in less than half an hour.

At the door were Fred and Honey Lemon; half understandable because they knew about Saturday protocol, but half wired because what were they doing at the café without calling first?

"Hey guys, what's up?" Hiro asked his friends as Marys showed up behind him.

"Can you tell this guy that filling my chemical balls with mind-control gas is not only dangerous, but also impossible to accomplish?" Honey begged Hiro, pointing to Fred as the guy who needed the convincing.

Hiro and Marys looked at each other with questioning looks before changing their direction back to their company. "Actually…" Both started to say at the same time.

"I knew it!" Fred declared before the two fourteen year olds even began the sentence. "They are completely going to disregard you Honey, and say I'm right and that it is possible!"

"Possible, yes…" Hiro said.

"Dangerous as well." Marys added. "If you intend to work with a mind controlling gas without proper protection you may get affected by it yourself. If you do and you're not being given a commend for a fair amount of time, your brain could be severely damaged from it."

Hiro nodded at Marys's explanation, causing Honey to sigh. "Now he's going to bother me all summer to work on that once we head back to college." The tall girl said.

"Honey, I'm offended." Hiro suddenly said, causing everyone to look at him. "You forgot I have somewhat of a lab right here in the garage?" He asked.

"You have a lab in the garage!?" Marys suddenly piped in, not being aware of said lab. "How come you didn't mention it or showed it to me last time!?"

"I took you to my lab at the institute. I thought it will be pointless to show you the not-so-advanced one." Hiro explained, causing Marys to shake her head and roll her eyes.

"For such a smart guy you can make some dumb decisions, Hiro." She said before running pass Honey and Fred in order to get to the garage.

"She thinks you're smart, little guy." Fred told Hiro with a big smile. "I say you have a good chance if you want to ask her out."

"That's what I'm trying to do, but everyone keeps bugging me when I'm about to ask her about it!" Hiro half shouted in annoyance and half whispered so that Marys wouldn't hear.

"Oh my… We are so sorry, Hiro!" Honey put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We didn't know…"

"Never mind that now. Let's show Marys the lab, let her have her fun with your argument and I'll get to it as soon as it will be done…"

* * *

Marys has been so impressed with Hiro's lab that she had actually started researching the debate which came up between Honey and Fred. The four of them ended up working on that little idea for more than a few hours. When Honey and Fred noticed how late it got, they decided it was time for them to head back to their homes so that they will have to time to get ready for their patrol later tonight. Once they left and only Hiro and Marys were at the garage, Hiro decided it was time to finally pop the question.

"So, Marys? About what I wanted to ask…"

"Can it wait for a few more seconds, Hiro? I think I'm actually pretty close to crack this idea!" She said with an excited tone, enjoying the fact she could have worked like her father did in his life.

Hiro was somewhat annoyed being denied the opportunity yet again, but he didn't want Marys to stop her supposed breakthrough for a question that could be delayed… even if it was delayed for more times than necessary.

"Yeah… of course. I'll be in the room if you'll need me and I'll lock the door so you could have your peace while working." Hiro informed her before closing the garage door and heading back to his room, frustrated. "First her friend, then that idiot and now she's busy with a random idea Honey and Fred sprung out of nowhere!" Hiro muttered to himself as he went up the stairs to his room. "No wonder I've never seen Tadashi ask a girl out; whenever he was about to ask one everything probably stood in his way and he just gave up…" The frustrated teen threw himself at his chair once he arrived at the room, only instead of it rolling towards the computer, it fell to the floor with Hiro on it.

After screaming and groaning in pain, the familiar white and round shape of Baymax appeared in the room. Without any other introduction, Baymax made his way towards Hiro and picked him up from his legs before setting him down on the floor in the correct angle. "My scanners indicate that you have sustained no injuries from the fall." The robot said once Hiro was back on his feet.

"Great. Thanks, buddy." Hiro replied with a forced smile before he picked up his chair and sat on it while facing away from his robotic friend.

"Hiro, your neurotransmitter levels are low. You seem to feel stress and frustration." Baymax informed.

Hiro sighed at the reminder, fully aware of what has been causing him to feel like that. "I know. I was trying to tell Marys that I like her and ask her about the kiss a few months ago and maybe ask her out but… every time I try to talk to her about it something happens that prevents me from doing it." He let go of his emotional baggage, breathing heavily as a result of his fast talking.

"Will letting Marys know about your feelings towards her help improve your emotional state?" Baymax asked upon hearing Hiro's breakdown.

"Of course it will. She's in the garage now, I just need to pass the time until she finishes what she's doing and then it will be the time to ask her. No running away this time!" After convincing himself that the time to tell her is near, Hiro started browsing through the Internet in an attempt to kill said time.

* * *

A minute or two later, Hiro could have sworn he heard the garage door being opened. Believing Marys was done with her research; Hiro took a few deep breaths in order to mentally prepare himself for asking her out. When he turned around, however, he noticed that Baymax wasn't in the room.

"Baymax?" Hiro asked, knowing that he hasn't deactivated the robot after their conversation. All of the sudden Hiro remembered how Baymax asked him about Marys and how he said letting her know would make him feel better. Realizing that Baymax was the one who opened the garage door in order to talk to Marys, Hiro quickly got up from his chair and started running outside. "How does he keep doing that!?" He asked as he hurried down the stairs, almost losing balance and falling.

Once Hiro reached the garage, he saw Baymax standing with his back to him and he could have heard his own voice talking. "Every time I try to talk to her about it something happens that prevents me from doing it."

Hiro stared at the robot with wide eyes, an open mouth and red cheeks, not believing this was happening to him. Once the recording was over, Baymax turned around and started heading out of the garage, stopping in front of Hiro. "I have informed Marys that you like her and would like to talk to her about the kiss she gave you. Are you satisfied with your care?"

Hiro just stared at Baymax for a few seconds, struggling to find words to describe what he was feeling before his eyes landed on Marys, who also seemed to be as shocked and embarrassed by the entire thing as he was. "I'm satisfied with my care…" Hiro managed to mumble, making Baymax head back into the house and into Hiro's room where his charging station was.

For a few long seconds, Hiro looked anywhere but at Marys. What could he say? She knew everything, just like that. He didn't even tell her himself, it was Baymax who did and that was kind of embarrassing in itself.

"So…" Marys suddenly talked, causing Hiro's red face to turn from the floor towards her. "You think we need to talk?" She asked, not sure what to say about the entire situation herself. On the one hand, she was happy to know Hiro felt the same as she did about the whole thing; on the other hand, hearing it from a robot and not the actual person was a bit wired.

"I do…" Hiro nodded, gathering some air before continuing on with what he had to say. "Listen, ever since your previous visit, more specifically the end of it, I started to get the feeling like there was something there… here…" He mentioned to the space between them. "When we started chatting online and using those nicknames and… I don't know, something about talking to you makes me feel comfortable. And then you showed up here again and it was just yesterday when I realized that I actually like you as more than just a friend. I wanted to tell you all of this in the morning but it never came to fruition and Baymax… Well you know."

Hiro took a deep breath once he realized that everything was now out there; but when Marys didn't respond, he started to fear that she might not have seen him as more than a friend after all, even if she showed direct signs for it and everyone told him it was obvious. "I'm sorry. You don't have to act differently if you don't feel the same about me and you don't have to feel bad about it. I'll be fine, just promise me that we'll still be friends…"

Marys couldn't believe what she had just heard. True, Honey and Go-Go told her that Hiro did like her as more than a simple friend and Baymax's recordings also played their parts, but now it came from the guy himself which made her feel both surprised, but yet amazed at the same time. And he thinks she doesn't like him back? Boy was he wrong. She had to do something, let him know that she feels the same. As soon as Hiro turned to leave for his room, Marys ran up to him and grabbed his hand, causing him to look at her with pleasant surprise in his eyes. Both smiled at each other for a few seconds, knowing what was about to happen.

"At eight?" Both asked at the same time, their small smiles still visible. "Ice-cream?" They said at the same time again, their smiles growing bigger as the coincidence continued. "We'll go after the patrol?" They asked again, this time the smiles were really big and despite none of their questions being actually answered, they had all the answers they needed.

"It's a date." Both smiled at each other with one final confirmation before Marys headed back to her small research and Hiro returned to his room.

Little did they know that both of them punched the air while shouting "Yes" at pretty much the same time after that.

* * *

 **I don't have much to add about this one, I pretty much said everything I had to at the beginning AN.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Waiting to hear what you guys have to say in the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Nothing more to say.**

 **I hope you will enjoy it just as I had fun writing it and I'll be more than happy to hear what you think in the reviews!**

* * *

It was almost eight o'clock, the patrol was almost over, and Hiro couldn't wait for it to end. As he flew through the dark skies on Baymax's back, all he could think about was the date with Marys that they had planned. Of course Hiro wasn't thinking exclusively about that, considering the fact he had to lead the team in stopping a bank robbery shortly after their patrol began; but it still was what he mostly thought about. After the robbery was stopped, the team split up in order to cover more parts of the city, and in case one of them would spot something that will deserve their attention they will all meet up in that member's location.

While flying around the city and looking for suspicious activity, Hiro's mind would continue to shift back to Marys and their upcoming date. What were they going to talk about? They used to talk almost every day online, was there anything left? How was it going to end? Will something come out of it? These questions, and more, hunted Hiro throughout most of the flight until he realized something. He knew other girls, and not only were they a part of his team, they probably went on dates before; maybe he could ask one of them for a few tips regarding tonight.

"Come on, Baymax. We're changing courses." Hiro told his robotic freind before changing the direction of the flight in order to look for one of the girls in the hopes one of them will help him out.

* * *

"And you came to me with that question?" Go-Go asked after Hiro told her about his situation on top of a roof she was watching the city from.

"Well, you're a chick." Hiro defended his choice of who to ask for tips on the matter. "Why not ask you?"

Upon hearing his excuse for asking her about dating tips, Go-Go glared at him through her helmet. "Hiro, call me a chick one more time and I swear you'll be reunited with Tadashi in no time!"

A very frightened Hiro stepped back right into Baymax's defensive arms. "I believe that the term "Chick" was just an expression." The robot defended with Hiro quickly nodding his head in order to confirm it.

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Go-Go returned to watch the streets. "I know it was…" She said in a low tone. "I just… don't like to talk about these kinds of stuff."

"Why not?" Hiro asked as he slowly got out of Baymax's hold.

"Just never was the dating type." The girl in the yellow suit answered. "If anything, it looks like I'll have to ask you for tips after tonight… If I'll ever need any, that is." She shrugged.

"Wait, you never dated anyone?" Hiro asked, quite surprised by the fact.

"Like I said, was never the dating type." Go-Go confirmed. "Never really felt the need to be with someone who was more than just a friend."

Before Hiro could have commented on what Go-Go had to say, both of them suddenly heard Honey's voice talking to them through their communicators. "Hey guys, I noticed a car chase going on near the institute. Does anybody copy?"

Before anyone could have replied to her, Hiro answered the question. "Hang in there, Honey. Baymax and I are on our way." He said while climbing unto the robot's back. "Do you think Honey could help me with this?" The young leader asked Go-Go.

"She's a lot better with this stuff than I am… I'm guessing." She replied, not being entirely sure.

"That'll have to do. Come on, Baymax." Without any delays, the robot ejected his wings and blasted off in the direction Honey had mentioned.

* * *

Hiro and Baymax reached their destination in a few short seconds. Once arriving, Baymax quickly scanned the area in order to find out where Honey was, figuring she might have been trying to keep up with said car chase. "Honey is located over there." Baymax pointed in her direction. "Her location keeps changing every few seconds; probably due to movement."

"Sounds like she needs our help. Let's give her a hand." Hiro said before the two headed in their team-mate's direction. Upon getting closer, Hiro could have heard the sound of a car preforming a really sharp turns. "Honey, I have visual of the car chase." He told Honey just before he spotted her below him, jumping from building to building using her chemical balls. "Stay where you are and be prepared with a ball. You will know what your signal is."

"Got it, Hiro." She said while quickly cooking up a chemical ball in her purse.

"Okay Baymax, take us down there!" Hiro pointed in the direction the fugitive car was headed towards and Baymax followed it.

Once they were close enough to the road and in front of the car, Hiro shot a group of tiny black bots out of his arm, which later transformed into a tall wall made out of these tiny robots he created. Once the wall was up, Honey knew it was her time to throw her ball at the wall, covering a part of it with bouncy chemicals which softened the impact of the colliding car.

With the car stopping in its tracks, Baymax ripped its doors out in order to reveal the criminals driving it. Shortly after, the police car which gave chase to the now wrecked vehicle showed up at the scene and arrested the criminals who were driving it. "Thanks again, Big Hero 6." One of the cops thanked Hiro, Honey and Baymax for their help.

"Don't mention it." Hiro shrugged up the gratitude. It was still wired to him that the police thanking him and his friends for their help is a reoccurring thing.

After the police car with the criminals inside of it drove away, Honey was about to return to her watch. "Well, time to go back to the roofs. Thanks for the help, Hiro." She said before throwing one of her balls to the ground and using it to jump up to a nearby rooftop.

"Honey, wait!" Hiro called shortly after her, barley climbing on Baymax's back before the robot jumped after the blonde girl. Honey looked backwards in order to see what was up, surprised by the sudden call of her name. As soon as they landed on the roof, Hiro let go of Baymax and dropped to his feet. "First of all, you have no problem with being called a chick, right?"

Honey looked at Hiro strangely, having no idea what he had meant with that question. "Well, I AM one so… I guess I'll say no?" She answered, though not sure what the purpose of it was.

"Okay, then you are officially more helpful than Go-Go is in this situation." The young teen replied while Honey raised her eye-brow at him.

"You called Go-Go a chick?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah…?" Hiro half answered and half asked.

"And she didn't kill you on the spot?" Honey asked again, surprised.

"She threatened, but never actually did it." Hiro answered before realizing he didn't have a lot of time left until the date. "Anyway, I need your help with something."

"Sure, Hiro. What do you need?"

"Okay, so… Marys and I are going out for ice-cream right after this patrol is done." Hiro said, afraid of the reaction he predicted this specific friend of his will have to such news. As expected, Hiro was lifted from the ground as Honey hugged him tight and let out the highest squeal a girl could let out.

"Honey, your hug is making Hiro lose a fair amount of air." Baymax stated a few seconds into the hug. "I suggest you will let go."

Obeying the robot's command, Honey let Hiro go, which allowed him to regain his air. "Sorry about that. Anyway, what do you need my help for?"

"Well… you know, just give me some tips. What to do, what I shouldn't do. As you know, this is my first date so treat me like a first grader." Hiro mumbled, not sure if he was clear on what he's looking for, but Honey gave the impression she knew what he needed.

"Okay first of all, there's one golden role when it comes to dating a girl."

"Do I need to write it?" Hiro suddenly asked, making Honey do something she was never seen doing before; an eye-roll.

"No. This isn't college, Hiro." She replied.

"I am recording the entire conversation. I will be able to play it for you if you will ever forget it." Baymax suddenly informed.

"Thank you, Baymax. Really helpful!" Honey told the chubby robot with a bit of sarcasm in her voice before shifting her attention back to Hiro. "Anyway, like I was saying; one golden role. All a girl really wants is for a guy to be himself."

At that tip, Hiro rolled his eyes. "That's really the best tip you could give me? That cliché "you're perfect the way you are" thing?"

Honey's eyes went wide in shock, like she wasn't expecting him to react this way. But then she also remembered the last time she heard someone say the same thing to her. "Marys said the exact same thing when she asked us about your type of girls." She said.

"She did?" Hiro fired back right away, not believing what he just heard. "She asked you what my type was?" He was still shocked.

"When we were at Fred's a few days ago, she asked Go-Go and I what's your type because she felt like she really likes you. The very first thing she said after that was to not tell her to be herself." Honey revealed, thinking that no harm could be done if she told him, especially when he's going out on a date with the same girl who said it.

"Thanks for telling me that." Hiro said after a few seconds of silence and of him digesting the idea that Marys conformed to someone that she liked him back.

"You're welcome." Honey smiled back, finding the young love between the two as cute as she did when Marys first visited.

"Anything else I need to know?" Hiro asked just in case.

"Well…" Honey thought about it for a bit before remembering another dating tip she had. "Don't act like it's a date. You talk all the time online, just pretend you do that and you should be good."

"Okay, sounds easy enough." Hiro replied to what Honey said. "Is there like… I don't know a code? Something she does that could signal how well I'm doing?"

Honey thought about it for a few seconds before remembering something. "There are a few hints. First, if you make her laugh or she makes you laugh, like you tell us you usually do to each other during your calls, this means you're on the right track; because thanks to all of those you two got yourselves a date." She said. "Other than that, at the end of the date, a girl always leaves a sign which is kind of like a rank."

Hiro stared at Honey for a few seconds before turning to Baymax. "Make sure you are recording all of that." He told the robot before mentioning for Honey to go on.

"Okay…" Honey said to mostly herself before continuing her dating tips session. "When you bring a girl back home…"

"Which is my home… because you know, she stays there during her vacation…"

"The point still stands..." Honey cut him. "So once you go back, she could do one of few things; she could touch your shoulder which means she likes you, If she touches your arm, or your hand, she REALLY likes you."

"Really?" Hiro asked. "You girls do that?"

"We are a touchy gender, Hiro." Honey giggled at his reaction and at how his big brain can't process such a simple thing. "Then there's also the option of her kissing you. That means you really hit the jackpot."

"Uh… when you say kiss, do you mean on the cheek or… you know…?" He pointed to his lips, blushing hard at the thought of that option.

"I don't know…" Honey shrugged with a smile. "Depends on what she'll decide." Seeing how these last few words seem to confuse Hiro even more, Honey walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, Hiro. You just need to relax. Marys likes you a lot and you like her back I can tell, so there shouldn't be a reason as to why this date wouldn't be a success."

She gave him the best supporting smile she could pull off and Hiro smiled back at her. "Thanks, Honey."

"Your welcome. Now, get out of here. Don't want to keep her waiting." She told him. Hiro quickly climbed on Baymax's back and the robot didn't wait for any command before blasting high into the sky and in the direction of the "Lucky Cat Café". Watching the boy and robot fade into the dark night sky, Honey contacted the other team members. "Guys, I think we're done for the night."

* * *

Hiro quickly got off of Baymax's back and entered the garage. The first think he looked for was his scanner, which he used to scan Baymax's armor off of the robot before telling him he was satisfied with his care. While Baymax made his way back towards his charger and deflated into it, Hiro took off his armor and put on the white shirt and black jacket he had in his closet. True, those were almost the same shirt and jacket he wore for Tadashi's funeral, but he had no idea he was going out on a date any time soon, so he had to compromise on what he had. Plus, it was also a way to keep Tadashi with him throughout this experience, or so he told himself.

Once he added the light blue jeans and a tie he found lying around, Hiro was ready for the date. After locking the garage up, Hiro went inside his aunt's café only to find out it was all dark and no one was there. That was strange, as the café is usually still open during these hours of the day, causing the young teen to feel un-easy.

"Hello? Aunt Cass? Anyone?" He asked before he heard someone coming down from the steps which led to his room. From the stairs appeared Marys who looked drastically different. Her hair was no longer in its usual pony-tails, but it was done in a large braid that made it easier to see her face, which was clearly touched by some make up. She wore a pink dress which seemed fashionable, yet casual, and it was covered by a light blue jacket. Hiro could have sworn he started seeing things in slow motion once he laid his eyes on Marys. He couldn't believe how pretty she looked; true, he thought she looked great even when she's not trying to impress anyone, but now she just looked better. Tons better.

"Hey!" She said cheerfully, bringing Hiro back to reality as she spun around in place with her arms open. "How do I look?" She asked him.

"You… look… amazing!" Hiro replied while trying to keep his cool, even though his face was burning red.

"Thanks you." Marys thanked him with the same big smile and a noticeable blush of her own. "You look pretty dashing yourself." She complemented him back.

"Thank you." He replied.

A short silence took place for a few seconds as both just looked at each other, sinking in each other's eyes.

"So, shall we get going?" Hiro suddenly broke the silence.

"Yes, let's go." Marys replied with a smile, causing Hiro to open the door for her. Once both were out, he offered her his arm to grab hold to, much to her surprise. She took it regardless and both headed out into the night.

Once they were far enough from the café, the dark place suddenly turned lively with the happy sounds of Cass and Wamu filling it and waking Mochi up from his sleep. "I can't believe my nephew went on a date with your daughter!" Cass screamed happily at her old friend.

"I can't believe it either!" Wamu shared the excitement.

"Just like when we set Iwata and Leiko back in high-school!" Cass exclaimed, making Wamu laugh.

"I remember that!" The red-head said.

"Of course you do! We woke up half the neighborhood on that day!" Cass replied.

The two women were having fun just like they used to back when they were younger, match-making couples and being overly-happy at the positive results. This time however, they were even happier when the subjects of the date were none other than their own kids. They were sure happy about that.

* * *

 **To those who were expecting the date to be in this chapter, well sorry to dissapoint. It will be in the next chapter, I promise!**

 **My favorite part was easily the scene with Honey and Hiro. I had it in my head ever since I decided to do this story and I'm really happy with how it turned out.**

 **To those who didn't read "Unexpected Reunion", Hiro and Marys re-created Hiro's Micro-Bots as Hiro wanted to have a way to attack enemies by himself without being dependent on Baymax all the time. Since this is a sequel, it made sense he will use them during his crime fighting.**

 **Final note, that Iwata guy Cass mentioned near the end of the chapter was a small nod to Satoru Iwata, who died around the time this chapter was originally written. May he rest in peace...**

 **That's all for today! Hope you guys enjoyed, leave your thoughts in the reviews and I'll see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**No, I didn't forget this story. Yes, I know this is late; but what can I do? Sometimes life can get in the way...**

 **Doesn't matter though, because here's the next chapter! Hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

San-Fransokyo was considered a fine enough looking city throughout the day, but the night could really flash out its beauty. All the neon lights and their various colors dangling from each and every building gave it a really distinguish and special look which was admired by anyone who saw them either through pictures, or in person.

Even though Marys visited the city once or twice before, she never got to see and admire its looks during the evening. To say she was impressed with the view and architecture was an understatement, but one could also argue that she was having a lot more fun walking around the city streets with a certain boy who was around her age.

"I never got to really see the city at night." Marys told Hiro, who was walking right beside her, with a big smile. "It's so beautiful; definitely beats New-Gasaki in terms of looks."

"I take it there are no neon lights there?" Hiro asked.

"I don't think there's enough budget for regular lights there…" She muttered a response, tiny giggles escaped her mouth throughout.

"Well, get to enjoy it as much as you can." Hiro told her with a smile, earning him a smile from her as well, which he took as a conformation that she will.

"So, where are we going anyway?" Marys asked after a few seconds of silence, only now thinking about where Hiro was taking her.

"The second best ice-cream place in town." He answered, earning a questioning look from Marys.

"You mean I'm not special enough for you to take me to the actual best ice-cream place in town?" She asked, her disappointment sounded like she was kidding; though it was wired for her that Hiro mentioned there was a better place which they weren't going to.

"No! I don't mean that!" Hiro denied upon hearing the question. Once realizing how panicked he sounded, he changed his tone. "It's just that the best place will be my aunt's café. And I don't know about you, but I have no interest in her watching us throughout the night."

Once she heard his reasoning, Marys nodded in agreement. "Not to mention she could drag my mom into it as well…" She added as the picture of her mother and Cass watching her and Hiro during a date made her shiver a bit.

After a bit more walking and chatting about Hiro's aunt and Marys's mother, the two fourteen year olds arrived at the ice-cream shop. Upon entering, Hiro led Marys to where the cash register was so that they could examine the variety of flavors they could choose from.

"Wow. You've got a lot more flavors to choose than any other ice-cream shop we got back home." Marys said, her eyes wide at all the different flavors of ice-cream she could have picked, some of them she has never encountered before in her life. "The only problem is I don't know what to choose…"

"I personally like Vanilla the most." Hiro recommended his top flavor, causing Marys to stare at him with a questioning look.

"Really? Just Vanilla?" She asked in disbelief.

"What can I say? I like my ice-cream simple." He shrugged, already used to the comments about his taste in ice-cream. "Besides, it saves me the trouble of picking a flavor." Hiro told her with a light smirk, teasing her for still having trouble picking what ice-cream flavor she wanted.

Looking at all the flavors several times, knowing that there's not a chance that she could try all of them, Marys compromised on what flavor she wanted to try out. "Bubble-Gum." She said decidedly.

Hiro nodded at her pick. "Alright. You go ahead and get us a table; I'll catch up in a bit." He told her; somewhat confirming that he's paying for both of them. Marys nodded at him with a thanking smile before she started looking for a table. When she found one, Hiro calling her name caused her to turn around and look at him. "Would you like a soda as well?" He asked, figuring out they might want to drink something later on.

Surprised by the offer, Marys nodded in approval. "That would be nice. Thanks." And with that she returned to look for a table while Hiro made the order back at the cash register.

Not too long after Marys caught a sit near one of the tables, which was pretty easy to do as there were barley any people at the shop, Hiro showed up at the table with both their ice-cream and their sodas. After he sat down in front of her, Hiro handed Marys her ice-cream box along with a spoon and her bottle of soda. She thanked him with a nod and a soft smile, the last one he returned.

Silence followed as both took a bit of their ice-cream and put it in their mouth. Even though it was late, the hot summer weather could still make itself present and make a person sweat, so the cold taste and feeling of an ice-cream melting in Hiro and Marys's mouths was a welcome sensation. So much so that they were too busy enjoying the cold treat other than engage in a conversation.

Shortly after though, the two stopped eating as they already felt their mouths freezing from the ice-cream's cold temperature. The break from eating actually caused them to talk. "This is really good!" Marys commented on her ice-cream. "How can't we have this flavor back in New-Gasaki is a mystery."

"Maybe it's too good?" Hiro asked half-jokingly.

"Perhaps…" She answered before another small silence surrounded the two.

It was wired. Both of them could usually talk for hours about whatever subject, yet right now was the point when they lost the ability to talk? Hiro assumed that this was happening because both of them knew that this was an actual date. No computer screen standing between them, no expensive plane rides required for them to meet face to face and no hints and theories about their feelings towards one another.

It seemed like the fact that this was an actual date was what kept Marys quite as well; she barley looked at Hiro after their small talk about the flavor of her ice-cream. Could it be that she agreed to go out with him tonight only because she didn't want to hurt him and that's why she was keeping quite mostly? While un-favorable thoughts ran through Hiro's mind, Honey's words from a few minutes ago suddenly flashed in his mind. " _Don't think that you're on a date_ " the memory said and Hiro decided to take the advice to heart and come up with a topic of conversation.

"So, how do you like San-Fransokyo now that you got to experience it more?" He asked. It probably wasn't the best question to start up with, but it will have to do.

Marys's face shot up at Hiro when she heard him talk, so used to the embarrassing silence that his voice startled her. "Well, you already know what I think of the way it looks at night; and the ice-cream is top-notch as I already said." She pointed to her tray with her spoon and Hiro giggled at the action. "I can also say I like the company in this town a lot more." She added, blushing just slightly.

"Glad to hear you like my friends." Hiro replied, his cheeks turning a bit red as well.

"I love my friends back home, don't get me wrong." She defended her friends back in New-Gasaki. "But, come on. Regular girls vs Super-Heroes. Kind of a losing battle, wouldn't you say?" She asked, making both Hiro and herself laugh at the compression.

"I can't argue with that." He replied. It looked like they found their rhythm again and he had no plans of losing it a second time tonight. "By the way, you mentioned girls. Do you have any friends that are boys back home?" He asked out of curiosity because Marys never mentioned boys as friends as far as he remembered.

Marys was surprised by that question, probably due to the situation they were in. But somehow, she managed to ignore the small bits of awkwardness filling her and reply with a comeback. "Checking if you've got some competition, Mr. Hamada?" She asked with a teasing smirk.

"What? No! Not like that!" Hiro replied immediately; his cheeks redder than before. "Just asking if you have some guy friends back home…"

Marys laughed at the instant reaction before she answered seriously. "Not really. I guess some of the boys in my class could be considered friends, but we don't hang out much after school like you do with Honey and Go-Go."

"Okay…" Hiro answered while sipping a drink from his soda, suddenly catching Marys's returning smirk. "No, I'm not jealous." He said before Marys could have said anything. "Besides, who's the one that got worried when I called another girl "Honey", even though it's technically her name?" Hiro asked teasingly as well.

Marys's time to blush arrived again following the question, though she was quick to recover from it. "You yourself admitted it was wired at the beginning."

"Well… yeah. You're right there." He replied.

"If we are sort of on the subject, what is your experience with… this?" She showed to the distance between them with her hand, probably meaning how experienced he was with dating.

"To be honest with you… this is my first ever date." Hiro mumbled, kind of embarrassed by the fact. "I didn't even get to see Tadashi going out on dates, so I didn't even have the big brother advantage." He added with some light chuckles.

"It's my first date too." Marys informed, causing Hiro to release a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Let's say it like this, even though I have great friends, I'm not all that… social, I guess." She told him. "Science and robotics aren't the subjects that interest most kids our age."

"I know what you're talking about." Hiro said in understanding. "I also had the somewhat unfortunate fate of being too smart I started high-school way earlier than most kids." He said, referring to his times at high-school when he wasn't even ten years old and put into class with teenagers.

"Poor thing." She said with genuine concern, guessing how high-school students will treat a kid as smart as Hiro being in their class.

"It's okay. I'm lucky I had Tadashi with me back then…"

"Do you miss him?" Marys suddenly asked, realizing what she had just said when Hiro looked at her with a questioning look. "I'm sorry, this wasn't appropriate to…"

"No. No… it's okay." Hiro calmed her down, telling her that the question wasn't out of place. "I sure miss him sometimes, and a lot of times I wished I could hear what he thinks of some stuff I do, or ask for tips regarding certain things. But I'm not as depressed about it as I was at first, thanks to my aunt, Baymax, the team, and even you…"

"Me!?" Marys asked, a bit shocked by that fact.

"Why are you so surprised?" He asked. "We have fun together and we're great friends…" Hiro paused after he said that word, hoping he wasn't sending Marys the wrong message by saying that. When she nodded at him to confirm she knew what he meant, he continued. "You keep reminding me that there are more things in life that I can't miss. Things that Tadashi would have been mad at me if I missed because of him not being around."

Marys was in a bit loss for words after hearing Hiro telling her that. "Thanks for this, Hiro." She said, honestly touched by his words. "You… you made me feel the same last night when… you know…" He nodded. He knew what she was talking about, and he gave her that small smile of his she learned to like every time he did it. That smile that says he knows it made her feel good and he was happy about it.

Another silence, this one more comfortable than the last, passed between the two young teenagers as they finished up their trays of ice-cream. Once they were both done, Hiro felt that this was probably his best time to ask what he wanted for a good few months now.

"Hey, Marys?" He asked and she replied with a simple sound which conformed she was listening. "I hope this isn't too much of a sudden drop on you, but I've got to know." The way he said it made her feel a bit uneasy, but she let him carry on anyway. "Why did you kiss my cheek before you left the last time you were here?"

Asking this question at long last made Hiro feel like the entire weight of the earth was dropped off of his shoulders and a large stone was removed from his heart. Marys's upcoming answer however, still left him nervous. Marys wasn't as surprised by the question as Hiro thought she will be; at least she didn't seem like it, but she still needed to think about what he had asked. "I… I think… at the moment…" She mumbled, not sure where to start her answer before she finally formed the sentence she was looking for. "It felt right."

Hiro looked at her with wide eyes. He wasn't expecting that answer, but he was somewhat happy that he got it.

"I'll be honest; my entire memory of our first meeting is kind of blurry to me. I remembered us having some fun as little kids and a general picture of you, but nothing much. When my mom told me that we are visiting you again after all these years, I was kind of scared but… you were just so fun to be around and definitely blew my expectations out of the water that, I kind of wanted to thank you in another way than just a plain thanks."

Hiro's body might have been at the ice-cream shop but his mind was somewhere in the high skies with no Baymax to carry him there. That answer was a lot better than anything he could have expected.

"And after we started talking online and stuff… I just started to feel like there is something there. When your aunt told us you were having your birthday this summer and invited us to stay with you, I couldn't have been happier to return." She continued to tell him. "And once we arrived here I… I realized that I do like you, Hiro." She finished by putting her hand above his own on the table. Throughout the rest of their stay at the ice-cream shop, they just looked at each other's eyes with big smiles. They didn't care if people were starying at them, or if there were even other people there. They were just happy to be with each other.

* * *

Eventually, Hiro and Marys headed back to Cass's café. There wasn't much to say after their talk during their date, but their combined hands did most of the talking anyway. When they arrived back, they quietly made their way to Hiro's room while trying not to wake Cass and Wamu up. After they made it to Hiro's room, both sighed in relief.

"Thanks for tonight, Hiro. I had a lot of fun." Marys whispered.

"You're welcome. I had a lot of fun too." Hiro whispered back.

Then the awkward silence returned. What were they supposed to do now? Just say good night and go to sleep? That couldn't have been it, there had to be something more. Something more powerful, or memorable, to end this night.

Without even realizing that both thought about the same thing, they kissed.

Hiro was a kid who spent some of his time flying on a robot's back through the clouds. He couldn't even believe that kissing Marys would provide a similar feeling of wonder and excitement. He had no idea how this was even happening, but he wasn't complaining as he grabbed her waist with one of his hands in order to close the distance between them even more.

Marys thought about this for quite a while now. The thought of this kind of kiss was one of her first options to finish her previous visit but she decided against it as it would have probably been way more awkward than what she ended up doing. After tonight though, she felt this was the time and that she was going to kiss Hiro full on. She had no idea that he was going to do the exact same thing at the exact same time as her. When she felt his hand around her waist, she flung her arms around his neck with no hesitation.

Their passionate kiss may have lasted for less than a minute, but the looks on their faces once they pulled apart served as an indication that any longer might have caused them to implode from happiness. Both breathed heavily while smiling at each other, their position still the same. They wanted to say something about what just happened, complement each other perhaps. But all they could have said was a simple "Good night" before both retired to their own beds.

They will have time to talk about it tomorrow. Right now all that mattered was that they could have considered this date a success.

* * *

 **This was really fun to write. All I can say is that I hope you guys enjoyed it as well and that's the start of Hiro and Marys's relationship... Or is it?**

 **Please review and I'll see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So when I got to the point of writing this chapter, I suddenly realized something. I completely forgot a very important detail I myself put into this story.**

 **When my mind snapped, I understood I needed to address this, and so this chapter was born. I hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

In all of his almost fifteen years of existing, Hiro didn't remember going to sleep as happy and accomplished as he felt the previous night.

Even a good night sleep couldn't calm him down from the way his date with Marys ended. He somewhat expected to have fun throughout it, and to have a laugh with her like any other time, but he never could have expected both of them to kiss by the end of it all. Throughout his sleep, everything he could have thought about was the fact that he kissed Marys Iosama; the same girl he was crushing on for a few months filled with online chats. The fact that she kissed him back, and also admitted that she liked him back, was also mind-boggling just like the entire situation.

When Hiro eventually woke up at the dawn of the next day, the smile he went to sleep with was still on his face. A quick look around the room which helped him adjust his eye-sight eventually landed on the still sleeping form of his girlfriend.

" _She is my girlfriend, right?_ " Hiro asked himself in his mind. It made sense to think that after the events of last night he could call her that, but something felt off about giving her the title without consulting her first. He'll be sure once she'll wake up and they'll be able to talk about it; no big deal.

* * *

Coming down to the main café area, Hiro saw his aunt already serving some of the customers and Wamu sitting down near one of the tables with a cup of tea and a newspaper in her hand. "Good morning, Hiro." She told him as he sat down in front of her near the same table.

"Good morning, Wamu." He said somewhat awkwardly, seeing how this woman possibly turned into his girlfriend's mother a few hours ago without her even knowing.

"So, how was your and Marys's date last night?" She suddenly asked, making Hiro blush with surprise.

"Umm… it was great!" He said with a nervous smile, quickly realizing he was talking to the girl's mother before changing the tone. "I mean, we had fun… like we always do… nothing too out of the ordinary…"

"Did you kiss her at the end?" Wamu's expression suddenly turned deadpanned, which made Hiro stop talking as he backed away with fear from her. Did she know? How? Was she mad? Hiro's head generated questions faster than he could ask her to repeat her own question, before suddenly Wamu's serious expression turned into a burst of laughter. "You're so much like your father!" She laughed. Hiro had no idea what to say. For a second the mother of the girl he liked asked him if he kissed her, and suddenly she started laughing and comparing him to his father. He didn't even know that Wamu knew his father, which just made the entire situation even weirder.

Before he could have even asked for a clear explanation, Cass walked over to their table while letting out a sigh of relief. "Okay, we have a break from incoming customers now. Tell me what I missed?" She asked, expression turned from relived to excited faster than anyone could have noticed.

"Your nephew is a direct copy of your brother when he gets nervous." Wamu told Cass before both erupted into laughter, making Hiro even more confused; not to mention embarrassed because everyone in the café probably heard the laughter of the two women, which will explain why they were all staring at their table.

"Can you two calm down and tell me what's going on?" Hiro eventually asked, having enough of not knowing what came over the two women.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Sweetie." Cass apologized while regaining her breath. "It's just that Wamu reminded me of something funny from the past."

"Something to do with dad, I'm assuming?" Hiro asked.

"When your father first took your mother out, we invited her and her parents over." Cass began to tell. "Wamu was at the house, and we got to listen to your grandfather, from your mother's side of course, talk to your father."

"Your face when I asked you that question reminded me so much of that event that I couldn't help but laugh." Wamu finished the explanation. "Excuse me if I embarrassed you."

"It's okay…" Hiro lift his hand in order to signal no harm was done. "But please don't do that again." He added, earning a nod from both women who seemed to agree not to repeat the events.

Even though they promised not to embarrass him again, Cass and Wamu still asked Hiro how last night went. He might have left out the ending part of the date, but he did tell them that he had a great time and that Marys told him she had fun as well. When Wamu mentioned how happy she is about Marys having fun in San-Fransokyo during their vacation so far, Hiro suddenly realized something.

Marys was here only for a vacation. Once summer ends, she'll be back to New-Gasaki and who knows when they'll get to see each other again? True, they have kept in touch through online conversations for more than a few months, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was deciding if what happened last night was the right thing to do, or a mistake which will lead into a somewhat dead end. If a relationship was in order for the two of them, they'll obviously have to break up once summer vacation is up, right?

When all of these thoughts came crushing down at him, Hiro quickly excused himself from the conversation with Wamu and his aunt. "I have something to check out. I'll be right back." The two women nodded at him before he ran out of the door and towards his lab.

* * *

Cass and Wamu continued talking, stopping every now and again when a new customer entered the café, until Marys came down and sat near them. When she asked them where Hiro was, Cass pointed at the direction of the garage. Nodding, Marys made her way to the make-shift lab, only to find out Hiro wasn't there. When she saw Baymax's armor wasn't present as well, Marys just assumed that Hiro had gone out for a little flight and will return in a bit, so she wasn't worried.

While waiting for her supposed boyfriend to get back, Marys was passing the time in the garage which she grew fond of after discovering it the previous day. She was so busy researching something that she barley heard the garage door being opened up again. For a second Marys thought that Hiro has returned from wherever he was at, but when she turned in her chair she saw it wasn't him, but his friends.

"Hey, guys!" She greeted them as they walked in, hiding the disappointment of it not being Hiro.

"Hey, Marys." Go-Go was the first to answer while the others waved at her.

"How was your date with Hiro?" Fred suddenly asked, causing the other three friends to look at him with shocked looks. "What? What did I do?"

"Tact, Fred. Are you aware of it?" Wasabi asked. "You don't just drop questions like these on a person."

"Guys, it's okay." Marys raised her hand in order to stop any upcoming discussion. "I don't mind you asking. And it was actually pretty great." She admitted, a blush starting to show on her face.

"Did you kiss?" Fred asked again, bringing the presents' attention back to him with even bigger glares.

"Dude, seriously, do you know what tact is?" Wasabi asked again. "Actually, let me rephrase that; you have NO IDEA what tact is!"

"Actually…" Marys's voice suddenly trailed off as her blush got bigger and more noticeable. Once the team's attention was back on her, they all knew that the answer to Fred's question was positive.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!" Honey squealed before she ran up towards Marys and warped her up in a tight hug. "I'm SO supporting of this relationship!" She declared.

"Start by letting the girl breath so that a relationship would be possible." Go-Go commented, causing Honey to realize that she was basically strangling Marys before she let her go with an apology.

"So, are you two officially dating now?" Wasabi asked, happy himself that last night went well.

"I think we are…" Marys said, confusing the group of friends. "I think the way last night ended leaves no room for question. But then again, Hiro and I hadn't talked about it yet. When I woke up, he wasn't here and I just started working on something until he gets back."

"How long have you been waiting then?" Go-Go asked.

Marys looked at her watch in order to give an answer, only to find out that she was in the garage for well over a few hours, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. "Man, time flies by fast…" She said as realization dawned on her that it was already afternoon. But if she's been there for so long now, where was Hiro throughout this entire time?

* * *

Hiro sat on the top of the famous red bridge leading towards San-Fransokyo, watching the various cars drive in different directions in speeds he could particularly laugh at, considering the achievements he reached while riding Baymax, who was also there with him. The young teen was watching the cars, occasionally looking back at the city, in otter silence. He didn't even know for how long he was there exactly; all he knew is that he needed to think and he needed to do that alone. What he forgot however, is that he wasn't actually alone on top of the bridge.

"Hiro," Baymax's robotic voice suddenly brought Hiro back into reality. "We have been on this bridge for well over a few hours." The robot pointed out. "Should not we go back to the "Lucky Cat Café"?"

"I… don't know, Baymax." Hiro said. "What am I supposed to say to Marys?"

"Did something bad happen between you and Marys?" Baymax asked. "I would like to help if possible."

"Nothing went wrong, buddy…" Hiro said before a loud sigh escaped his mouth. "In fact, I think everything went way too great."

"So if anything went great, why are you worried about talking to her?"

"Because what will happen once the summer ends, and she'll go back to her home?" Hiro answered with a different question. "What then? We could always talk to each other online, sure. But what makes a good friendship doesn't make a good relationship, if we even start one to begin with… Actually, who am I kidding? She's probably my girlfriend now according to some dating book…"

After Hiro finished talking, Baymax seemed to be getting an incoming call. "Hiro, Cass is calling."

Knowing there's no way of avoiding it, Hiro picked up the call. "Hey, Aunt Cass."

"Hiro, can you get back? I need you for something." Cass told him from the other side of the line.

"I'll be right there." Hiro told her, hanging up the conversation while climbing on Baymax's back. "You heard her, buddy. Let's go home."

"Have you reached a decision on how to approach Marys?" The robot asked.

"I'll improvise something after I'll help Aunt Cass." He replied before Baymax blasted off into the skies.

* * *

Once Baymax landed near the café, Hiro got off of his back, took off his helmet and went through the door. Once he was in, he didn't see Cass there. In fact, there was no one there; no one except Marys, who gave him a glare which demanded answers.

"Marys, Hey…" He awkwardly said, not ready to see her there. "Uhh… my aunt called, do you know…"

"Everything's alright, Hiro. She called in order to get you to talk to me." She cut him off.

"What…?"

"You disappeared for hours and according to your aunt and my mother, it happened right after they talked to you about last night." She pointed out as a matter of fact, causing Hiro to drop his head in defeat. Marys had no idea how to react to that outside of sighing and asking "Did I do something wrong? Was something I said last night wrong? I thought you were okay with how we ended things last night and you were at the same point as I was…"

"You did nothing wrong." Hiro cut her off, stopping her rambling. "You're not the problem here, Marys. I am…" Marys's face was confused, what was he talking about? "I did enjoy our time together last night, I have absolutely no regrets about the kiss… it's just that… what will happen once the end of summer arrives?"

"What…?" Marys asked, not fully realizing what Hiro meant.

"Once the vacation ends, you will go back to New-Gasaki and we'll be apart again. I know we managed to maintain a good friendship online, but a relationship is different. Long distance relationships barley hold and… I don't want us to fall apart as a couple… If we are one, I mean. I guess we are, but then again we haven't talked about it yet... My point is, once summer vacation is over, we will be forced to break up and I don't want that." Hiro eventually stopped his rambling, breathing heavily in order to regain his lost air.

Not a second later after Hiro finished talking, Marys grabbed his chin so that he could look right at her. "Hiro, for such a smart kid, you can come up with some stupid assumptions." She told him in a somewhat sarcastic tone, confusing the boy. "We have more than a month until summer vacation ends. That's a lot of time where we will be practically living with each other and see each other every day. Who cares what comes after that? Let's make the most out of the time we have now!" She told him, looking deeper and deeper into his eyes with every word.

To say Hiro was over-blown by what Marys said was a big understatement. She appeared to be really determent to do this, and it seemed like nothing was going to hold her back.

So why should he try? Especially when he wanted it as well…

Hiro didn't say anything, but the over-joyed smile he gave Marys was all the girl needed in order to catch his lips with hers. While at first Hiro was gladly accepting Marys's display of affection towards him, a loud sound of cheering made him pull away quite instantly from her. Opening his eyes, Hiro saw his aunt, Wamu and all of his friends clapping and showing endless support of the supposed new relationship. "You didn't tell me everyone was here!" Hiro shouted at Marys, not so amused by the fact that this kiss was somewhat public.

"That's because I don't mind them here." Marys said in a voice that sounded really seductive before kissing him again, this time wrapping her arms around his neck so that Hiro won't be able to pull away this easily; only it seemed like he had no intention of doing so this time as he kissed her back, not caring that everyone was watching.

Once they both pulled away, Fred asked both of them a question which most of the watchers thought was appropriate. "So, are you two official now?"

Hiro and Marys looked at each other with big smiles after hearing that question. "Starting now?" They asked at the same time, nodding at each other before announcing it more clearly.

"Starting now…"

* * *

 **I almost forgot that Marys couldn't stay in San-Fransokyo until I got to this chapter and I realized "Wait a minute... this should be talked about if they start dating" and so this chapter was born. I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Leave a review if you've got something to say!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: If you're reading this AN then I'm afraid a glitch on the site messed this chapter up a bit and you're about to read it's original version before it was edited out for the site. With that being said, there might be a typo ot two in this chapter. It's not like something major has been changed in the edit, but I should point it out regardless.**

 **This chapter, I think it's safe to assume, everyone saw coming. So without anymore rambling, here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been one week since Hiro and Marys officially started dating, and while it may not have been the most exciting week or the most original first week in a couple's relationship, it was still a week they mostly spent with each other; and both had no bad words to describe their first week as each other's boyfriend and girlfriend.

Throughout their first week, Hiro and Marys went on a few more dates. One of them was actually at the same café they lived in, thanks to Cass insisting on it so that she could send in Baymax in order to record it and later show her and Wamu how it went without questioning Hiro and Marys themselves, thus eliminating the chances of embracing the kids and give them some form of privacy.

The fresh couple also liked to spend time with each other in Hiro's room. This was one of their activities when either Cass or Wamu would take a sneak peek at them; to make sure they're not thinking they are old enough for certain couple pass-times.

"Are you sure we are supposed to peek at them when they're up there?" Wamu asked a few days after her daughter started dating Hiro.

"Hiro can act very maturely for his age. I won't roll anything out…"

"AUNT CASS!"

"MOM!"

The two simultaneous screams proved the older women that they have been caught, which convinced them to stop their spying on the young couple quite instantly. Or at least caused them to stay stealthier during future attempts to make sure everything was appropriate to their age.

Hiro's friends and teammates weren't joking at the fact he had a girlfriend now as much as he had expected them to. In fact, they haven't joked about it at all and have just accepted it. Marys joined them to their other hangouts together and if one hadn't known she wasn't from the city, he or she could have assumed that she was always a part of the team.

During their first meet-up with Hiro and Marys as a couple, everyone started throwing bets on who they think would be the next one out of them to start dating. Most of the joking bets were on Go-Go, who wasn't at all amused by it. Most of the actual bets were on Honey, as she was the most happy-go-lucky member of the team; a fact that she herself wasn't trying to hide.

"Actually, I think you might want to know that I might enter a relationship soon enough." Fred said during the first meet up after the start of Hiro and Marys's relationship.

"It's not that red head chick from that comic book you're reading, right?" Go-Go asked, not believing Fred is about to get an actual girlfriend.

"What? Of course not!" The blonde man argued. "What would make you think that?"

"So, when will we get to meet her?" Wasabi suddenly asked, raising the rest's interest in finding out the answer.

After a few seconds where Fred tried to look for an answer for the question, Honey suddenly asked. "You were talking about that red head from the comics you're reading, right?" Fred's defeated sigh caused the group to laugh at load, as they found the situation and Fred's denial funny.

One thing Hiro picked up on quite early since the beginning of the visit is that Marys tends to wake up much later than him; a fact he decided to use in order to work on a gift for her which he thought she will appreciate. He kept it in hiding from her so she will be surprised, a task which proved to be harder in reality than it was in concept because Marys liked to spend her time in the garage, where said surprise was at.

Luckily for him, he had managed to work on it in complete secrecy. No one but he and Baymax, who was used in order to make sure the gift will work, knew what it was or that Hiro was actually working on something. When the gift was ready, Hiro couldn't wait for Marys to see it. Then again, he also had to wait for her to wake up in the first place.

While waiting for Marys to wake up, Hiro made his teammates know that he probably won't join them for their regular patrol at night because he had plans for the evening. Once his night off was accepted, Hiro started putting the finishing touches for his present. If his calculations were correct, he'll be able to share his present with Marys at the exact time he wanted; around the afternoon when the sun was about to set.

"Care to finally tell me what is this thing I can't see?" Marys asked as Hiro led her to the garage while holding her hand.

"Better. I'm going to show it to you!" He told her excitedly as they through the entrance. Baymax was there, for reasons Marys couldn't really figure out, but she just assumed the robot helped Hiro with whatever the surprise was.

Once they were there, Hiro told Marys to stay where she was as he went further into the garage and started looking for the surprise. Shortly after, Hiro pulled out what appeared to be a suit of armor. It was mostly pink with red accents but there were some black clothing pieces underneath it. On the armor, were also red magnetic pads and the suit came with a matching pink helmet, which seemed to be designed to include Marys's hair under it.

Marys inspected the suit for a few seconds as Hiro held it up for her. It reminded her of Hiro's Super-Hero suit, only pink instead of blue. A quick realization quickly took her over when she realized what Hiro was working on was a suit for her which resembled his own. Her eyes were wide with both surprise and amazement once Hiro let her take it; she sure didn't expect this gift.

"So… do you like it?" Hiro asked, hoping her silence was a good sign for her reaction.

Without further silence, Marys attacked Hiro with a big hug while she was still holding on to her new gift. "I LOVE IT!" She exclaimed, obviously happy with what she's got. Once she let Hiro go, she took a few seconds in order to wrap her head around the idea of her own super suit. "This is so cool…"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go try it on." Hiro encouraged her to change into it. "We have a second part to get to."

"Oh… okay!" Marys said excitedly, still trying to digest what she just got and that it wasn't even the whole gift. Before heading back to the room, she quickly pecked Hiro's lips, thanked him and was then on her way.

Hiro smiled after her, his cheeks burning at the tiny sign of affection. One would think he would get used to Marys kissing him after a week, but apparently it was still a mind-numbing experience.

"Marys's neurotransmitter levels indicate that she is happy." Baymax informed, bringing Hiro back to reality. "I believe your present was a success, Hiro."

"It was, Baymax." Hiro giggled at his robot's observation. "I have my own signs of picking up stuff like that." He said before grabbing his own super suit and his scanner and turning towards Baymax again. "Shall we get going with part two?"

By the time Marys came back to the garage, Hiro was already dressed up in his own super suit, missing only the helmet. He had also scanned Baymax's armor unto the robot, as he had a big part to play in Hiro's plans for the evening.

Shortly after Hiro finished all the setting up that was needed to be done; Marys returned, now in her newly made suit. Hiro's eyes widened when he saw her in the new suit. Not only did the suit fit her perfectly, but the addition of armor turned Marys from a pretty girl into a pretty and cool looking girl. How lucky was he to have this girl be his girlfriend?

"Hiro?" Marys suddenly asked, bringing her boyfriend out of his trance. "You know, after a week of us being official, I expected we would stop staring at each other." She chuckled and was also fully aware that she was blushing for a bit herself.

"You got the chance to see me in my suit." Hiro defended himself. "Seeing you in a suit like this is still new for me." He let out a few giggles as well before realizing they had somewhat of a schedule to stick to. "Anyway, shall we get on with the second part of the evening?" He asked, receiving an approving nod from the girl in front of him.

Without any further conversation, Hiro put his helmet on his head and climbed on Baymax's back. Once he was set in his place, he offered Marys a hand so that she could climb up as well. Marys was hesitant as first, but quickly shook off her confusion and accepted Hiro's hand.

"Put your hands on the top magnetic pads and make sure your knees are reaching the lower ones." Hiro instructed her on how the suit works. Marys followed the instructions and soon felt herself magnetically attached to the robot's back, positioned slightly behind Hiro. Once she was she in place, Hiro turned towards Baymax. "Okay, buddy. Take us up."

Baymax slowly walked out of the garage until he made it to the road. Once there, the robot ejected his wings and blasted into the skies at an incredible speed. Hiro was used to the feeling of accelerating up through the clouds, so much that he forgot it was Marys's first time flying. The girl was screaming, pressing her head to Hiro's neck in fear for some sort of comfort.

"Baymax, stop!" Hiro suddenly commanded, making the robot come to a halt in the middle of the sky. "Hey, Marys. Are you okay?" He asked, concerned for her.

Through several shivers, Marys was trying to answer the question, but there was no success. She slowly opened her eyes to see Hiro's concerned face looking right at her, and he was surrounded by an slightly orange sky and a bunch of clouds. Once she realized they were no longer moving, Marys took her time to regain her breathing while looking around her.

They were floating in the middle of the sky. It was just them; no planes, or helicopters or anything else preventing them from experiencing the feeling of flying up in the sky. Now that she wrapped her mind around the fact that she was practically flying, Marys managed to witness the beauty of the sunset skies.

"My high acceleration was probably a too big of a change for Marys." Baymax informed. "Would slowing down my slight speed improve your emotional state?" He asked, receiving a confused expression from Marys, who was still a bit confused.

"Let's try this a bit slower than before." Hiro told Marys. "Trust me; that's something you don't want to miss." He told her with a reassuring smile which sent a wave of comfortable feelings through Marys's body. Marys nodded slowly in agreement before Hiro told Baymax to fly at a comfortable speed.

As the robot obliged, Marys looked around herself, seeing all of the clouds passing by above her head, feeling a cool breeze hitting her face as they kept flying. The flight was silent, no one talked as Hiro decided it was best for Marys to get adjusted to the feeling of flying by herself, and Marys was busy playing with the various clouds they flew by with her hands.

When Hiro picked at Marys after a minute or so to see how she was doing, he saw her having the time of her life as she wove her arms around in the clouds, that smile he liked so much plastered all over her face. Seeing her starting to have fun made Hiro feel good inside, as his idea seemed to be working.

"Having fun there?" He asked, bringing the girl's attention to him.

"This is amazing!" She yelled, raising her arms to the sides as if she was a bird opening its wings.

"Care if we'll speed up just a little? Maybe pull a trick or two?" Hiro asked, wanting to make sure anything he thought of would be okay with her.

After thinking about it for a second, Marys returned her hands to the magnetic pads in order to make sure she won't fall. "I'm ready."

"You heard the girl, buddy." Hiro told Baymax. "Let's shake things up a bit."

The robot followed the request without saying anything, picking up the pace before going for a comfortable aerial loop. Marys was holding on as hard as she could as she saw the skies spinning upside down for a few seconds before Baymax dove down at a slightly faster pace.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Marys suddenly screamed with endless joy as Baymax dove down, accidently scarring Hiro who wasn't ready for a scream. When he realized that her scream signaled happiness though, he couldn't help but smile himself. "Is that the fastest he can go?" Marys asked, this time it was clear she was having fun.

"We barley started to speed up!" Hiro told her before telling Baymax he could accelerate even more. Before Marys could have said anything else, Baymax already blasted off in a different direction, this time flying slightly above the city. After a few seconds of really fast flying, the robot slowed down so that the couple could enjoy the wonderful view of the city during a sundown.

"Wow!" Marys called from behind Hiro. "What a great view!" Hiro said nothing. He could only smile at how cute Marys were the longer the flight went on and how she reacted to everything.

Later on, Hiro caught in his eyes the same wind turbines he and Baymax first tested their flight near. Seeing them up ahead gave Hiro an idea. "Come on, Baymax. Let's show her how well we can maneuver." He told the robot loudly enough so that even Marys could have heard it.

Baymax blasted off in the direction of the turbines, almost flying right into one before making a hard right turn. Then, he flew right above the next turbine they came across and quickly rolled away in order to avoid another upcoming one. After preforming some other mid-air tricks, Hiro pointed Baymax in the direction of a bigger turbine as a landing destination.

Once Baymax landed on the turbine, Hiro turned to check on Marys. "So, did you have fun?" He asked the girl, who had an unreadable expression which Hiro couldn't tell if it was happy or outright traumatized.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, her voice featuring every aspect of happiness known to man. After both dismounted Baymax, Marys didn't let go of Hiro, not knowing how to exactly thank him for this experience outside of hugging him. "I don't have the words to thank you for this…"

"You don't have to." He smiled at her. Maybe it was because she saw him in front of the setting sun, but Hiro seemed a lot more heroic and dashing to her right now. What a single experience could do to her point of view…

After dismounting, the couple sat down on the turbine in order to watch the sun set. Marys was laying her head on Hiro's shoulder while his head lay down on hers, his arm holding her against his body. Baymax gave them their privacy by watching them from the other side of the turbine just in case.

"That was…" Marys all the sudden talked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "That was unbelievable. I can't believe you are doing this on a daily basis." She told Hiro, who chuckled nervously.

"I felt exactly the same way after my first time." Hiro told her before turning his head in her direction. "So I guess you liked your gift?" He asked as if he didn't know the answer already, causing Marys to look at him questionably.

"I think I can get away with saying this was the best gift I have ever gotten from anyone." She said with a confident tone, like it was a straight out fact. "When I thought about having a boyfriend, my most romantic thought for a date was ending it by kissing in the rain or something like that…" She laughed at how stupid that fantasy was now compared to what she actually got to experience. "Like I said before, you just blow my expectations out of the water, Hiro." She told with her already familiar smile as a blush started showing on her face.

Hiro smiled back, his cheeks also becoming red from the complement he just got. "Thanks, Marys. You're a pretty great girlfriend yourself."

"What that's it?" She asked. "All I get is "pretty great"? I thought I was more than that." Marys joked, causing Hiro to laugh.

"Take off your helmet and I might consider a higher rank." He smirked at her, even more when she seemed to have realize what he was about to do. True to her thoughts, as soon as he helmet was off, Hiro kissed her without any further words. It wired how she was just flying through the sky at incredible speeds, an experience not everyone would be lucky enough to go through, and yet kissing Hiro felt just as amazing and exhilarating as that experience even though it wasn't the first time experiencing it.

Once their lips broke apart, Hiro looked like he was thinking. "Okay, your grade is officially up to "pretty amazing"." He told her, earning him another hug from his girlfriend.

"Just like your rank from me." She said. After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, Marys thought about something. "Hey, Hiro?" He turned towards her. "Can I take a picture with you? Right here, right now?"

Hiro seemed surprised by that question. "We are a couple, you know. You don't have to ask." He smiled at her before posing for a picture as Marys got out her phone.

Both leaned against each other while Marys positioned her phone in the right angle so that she could catch both of them and the amazing background they were in. After trying for a few times, both ended up with a picture they both liked and were happy with.

Once that was done, both climbed back unto Baymax's back in order to head back home. Throughout the flight back, Marys wasn't putting her hands on the magnetic pads built for them. She felt a lot more comfortable and safe wrapping her arms around Hiro's torso; a situation he wasn't complaining about at all.

When they both returned to the café, both seemed to agree on one thing. So far, that was their best date ever…

* * *

 **I had fun writing this chapter. Like I said, this was something which everyone probably saw coming so it was fun to write it once I got to it.**

 **I state again that this chapter might go through some tune up in the future, if the improved edit of it has indeed vanished. It will be fixed soon enough. I hope you enjoyed the chapter regardless and would like to hear what you thought of it in the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh boy, it's time for this chapter...**

 **Let me say this first before we start; by the time this takes place Hiro and Marys had their first meeting as little kids, which I've brought mention to several times, then they met again in "Unexpected Reunion" where their friendship started to grow, they spoke online for months and have been dating for about two weeks now. Taking all of this into consideration, I think what's happening in this chapter is reasonable and somewhat appropriate for their age.** **You'll see what I mean in the chapter. Also, NO! There's no sex in this, to those who are afraid. I'm not sick...**

 **With all that said, enjoy!**

* * *

This summer vacation which started as unexpected, soon turned into one of the best ones the young couple has ever had, if not the absolute best one. With every passing hour, day or a week; Hiro and Marys were having the time of their lives together every moment they were in each other's presence. The only thing which seemed to break them apart were the times when duty called for Big Hero 6 to protect the city; but those weren't common as much as one would think.

Most of the time, crime happened only during the night, when the team is on a patrol anyway even if there's no criminal activity in sight, and Marys was already used to those times ever since Hiro and her were nothing more than online friends. Even when there was a crime going on, Hiro seemed to take care of it quickly and with no problem. He didn't even need to rely on Baymax outside of giving him a lift to the destination. He would just use his improved Micro-Bots, which Marys helped him upgrade to begin with, to take care of the problem quickly and with no casualties so that he could get back to his girlfriend as soon as possible.

Sometimes, the rest of the team would have just let him to have a night off so that they could have some action, as he was doing all of the work. "The Micro-Bots are cool and all, but we want to have some action left to ourselves." Go-Go told Hiro once before the team started their watch.

"Yeah. It's almost like we have no point in being around because you seem to take care of everyone without even stopping to think." Wasabi added.

"There is no "Alone" in a team, Hiro." Fred said, causing everyone to stare at him with half their eyes close. "What? Isn't that the phrase?"

"Hiro, we know you want to be with Marys. So just go ahead and be with her." Honey encouraged him. "If we'll run into something that will require you or Baymax, we'll give you a call." She smiled at him.

"Are you guys sure?" Hiro asked, not wanting to leave his friends on the mission like that. When they nodded at him in approval, he smiled softly at them. "Thanks, guys. I appreciate it."

"Now, go. You don't want to keep the girl waiting!" Wasabi teased him as the rest of the team chuckled, Hiro included.

Soon after Hiro climbed on Baymax's back he turned back to his friends. "Go-Go, I put you in charge of the team." The girl in the yellow suit smirked at him with a confident nod which meant he could count on her. "Come on, Baymax. Let's head back."

Once the robot was up in the sky and out of sight, Go-Go took charge of the situation. "Okay, here's the thing. Fred, get Honey and Wasabi to their usual spots and then head towards your usual point. With Hiro and Baymax out I'm the fastest one here, so I could cover the most space." She explained. "Something pops up, tell us and we'll work based on where each of us is at."

"Wow." Wasabi said as soon as the explanation ended. "Since when did you become the woman of planning?"

"When you see Hiro do it for so long, you pick up on some things." She said before speeding off, starting tonight's patrol.

* * *

Hiro and Baymax were on their way back to the "Lucky Cat Café" when suddenly, Hiro sighed to himself. It wasn't a painful sigh, or even one that could have been related to sadness or anger. When Baymax heard the sigh, he was confused. Why would Hiro sigh when he doesn't seem to be in danger or pain? Concerned about his patient, Baymax spoke up. "Hiro, you have let out a sigh just now. A sigh is usually a sign that something is wrong. Is there a problem?"

Hiro was confused at first, not realizing what Baymax was talking about. When realization stroke him that he sighed at the thought of coming back to Marys, he reassured the robot that nothing was wrong. "There's no problem, Baymax. It was just a random sigh. Everyone has those."

Baymax however, wasn't convinced. "Your sigh however, seemed to contain some sort of emotion. Even if it wasn't caused by something bad, I would like to know what caused it so I could recognize and detect it the next time it happens."

Fearing Baymax would tell Marys about this, even though they were dating for a few weeks now and it was obvious to the two that they feel something towards each other, Hiro didn't want to let Baymax know that his thoughts on Marys triggered the sound. Luckily, they were nearing the café at that point, so Hiro pointed towards it in the hopes of distracting Baymax from the topic.

When they landed back at the garage, Hiro quickly jumped off of Baymax's back and headed towards his scanner in order to scan Baymax's armor off so he could deactivate him and avoid the question. Much to Hiro's surprise though, Baymax started talking as soon as Hiro scanned the armor off. "Is it about Marys?" These words made Hiro freeze in place, not believing the robot was on to him.

"H-How did you know?" Hiro asked with confused surprise.

"I scanned you after you said nothing was wrong just to make sure. Your neurotransmitter levels were pretty high, indicating that you are happy. Since you seem mostly happy with Marys by your side, I simply assumed." The robot explained, blowing Hiro away.

"Okay… Well, please don't tell her about that." Hiro quickly said. "I mean, I know we are dating for a few weeks and everything; but I don't need her to know this."

"Your secret is safe with me." Baymax replied in his usual answering machine like tone. But even though it wasn't a human emotion, it was still enough to make Hiro feel good.

"Thanks, buddy." Hiro smiled before taking off his helmet and as he was about to take off his suit and change back to his regular cloths.

"Hiro, your heart is beating incredibly fast and your neurotransmitter levels are still really high, even minutes after we landed." Baymax suddenly informed, causing the teen to look at him. "Symptoms like these at your age are usually a sign of: Love." Baymax pointed out, lifting his finger on the last word.

"Love?" Hiro asked, not believing what he just heard. He did like Marys a lot; he was sure enough on that. But love? Wasn't that a bit too early to tell? "Baymax, are you implying that I… love Marys?" He asked, having trouble digesting the idea of the last few words.

"I cannot tell you exactly how you feel, as you are the one who knows best about your feelings towards a person. However, based on my diagnoses, I think the option is possible." Baymax concluded.

Hiro sat on one of the chairs in the garage to think about that, telling Baymax that he was satisfied with his care so that the robot won't interfere with his thinking. After considering everything that went between them; all the talks, all the meetings, the dates, the hugs, the kisses, Hiro was still very certain that he liked Marys a lot…

But he also started thinking that he MIGHT love her.

The fact he could have thought about it without fixing "love her" to "like her a lot" was a sign that there may be truth to what the robotic doctor said. But even if he came to full terms with it and accepted it, was Marys feeling the same at this point? And what was going to happen when she'll leave? That question always seemed to pop up at one point. What if once she'll come back home the connection would die down because they're not close to each other? If she didn't love him, she'll have no problem to call their relationship off and fall in love with a different guy, while he won't be able to move on.

The last thought made Hiro scream, but not loud enough for anyone to hear or for Baymax to activate. Sighing heavily at the scary thought, Hiro decided that not only he doesn't love Marys yet, but right now he also couldn't. There was no doubt he enjoys her company and that he likes her a lot, but he couldn't fall for her right now.

* * *

After changing back to his regular cloths, Hiro headed inside his café home, seeing Cass and Wamu talking again along with some of the customers. He waved the two of them hello before heading up to his room. Based on what the women told him, Marys was unsurprisingly there. As he climbed up the stairs, Hiro kept thinking to himself that he's not bringing any of his thoughts up to her. He isn't, he shouldn't and he couldn't.

Once he made himself present in the room, his girlfriend ran up to him and greeted him with a quick but yet passionate kiss. " _Keep it together, Hamada._ " Hiro told himself in his mind. " _You don't love her._ " He thought just before slightly kissing Marys back, so that she wouldn't fear something was wrong with him.

"You're back early." She said cheerfully.

"The guys thought I'm stealing their thunder with the Micro-Bots. So they pretty much shushed me away tonight because they want some action." He said proudly, earning a giggle from Marys.

"You can't beat my genius's creation." She said while playfully touching Hiro's nose.

"Well, you helped me upgrade them." Hiro pointed out. "You also deserve credit for this creation."

"Thanks for letting me get away with what I can." She smiled at him with gratitude before planting another kiss on Hiro's cheek.

" _You don't… you can't…_ " Hiro kept saying to himself. " _I swear she reads my mind and tries to break me._ " He thought while hiding behind his usual smile.

"Anyway," Marys suddenly said while clasping her hands. "I thought about what we could do today." She said before mentioning for

Hiro to look at his computer screen. On the screen appeared various showings for a screening of the new movie "Ant-Man", which both Hiro and Marys were looking forward to. She pointed with her finger on a showing starting in about forty-five minutes. "Think we can catch that one?" Marys asked.

"Yeah. The movie theater isn't that far away. We could make it by simply walking." He smiled at her suggestion, and she smiled that he seemed to accept it.

* * *

When the movie was over, Hiro and Marys walked out of the movie theater with the feeling of enjoyment and satisfaction. Throughout the film, Marys's head didn't leave Hiro's shoulder, not that he seemed to mind the contact. They both shared a bucket of popcorn, finishing it even before the trailers ended, and clipped their bottles of soda in cheers when the actual movie started. Much to their enjoyment, they got seats at the top line while the rest of the viewers were a few rows below them so no one was blocking the screen. Marys even teared up at one moment, which Hiro found somewhat funny, earning him a light punch to the shoulder from the sobbing girl. Both ended up liking the movie a lot, laughing at the funny moments and liking its action scenes and the effects. But one part near the end of the movie, the first of two post-credits scenes easily stole the honor of being Marys's favorite part.

"THE WASP!" She squealed as they walked out of the theater and into the long hall leading to the building exit. "I can't believe she's joining the MCU!" Marys kept yelling happily while grabbing Hiro's hand. He found her reaction to those few seconds un-doubly adorable, but also funny enough to laugh at.

"She was seen for only a second, Marys. We haven't seen her fully yet." He tried to calm her down.

"I don't care!" She yelled into his ear, still smiling wide. "Just the implication of my favorite super-heroine showing up in the future is amazing." Marys caught her breath before she looked slyly at Hiro. "Besides, who's the one who almost cheered loudly for Iron Man once the name "Stark" was being said?"

Hiro chuckled. His girlfriend really did knew him well enough to know how much he loved Iron Man. "You got me." He said while putting his arm around her shoulder.

Once it seemed like a short walk home was about to take place for the two of them, the surprising sight of rain covering the streets greeted them once they have reached the theater exit.

"It's raining!?" Marys asked in shock. "But it's summer!"

"San-Fransokyo can be wired when it comes to weather." Hiro told her, surprised himself. "It's not the first time it rained druing summer break."

"So what do we do now?" Marys asked. "Can your aunt come and get us?"

Hiro nodded before pulling out his phone and looking for his aunt's number. Suddenly, he stopped once an idea came to his head. It was crazy, but he thought it was worth a shot anyway. What's the worst that could happen?

With no explanation, Hiro put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed Marys's hand. "Hiro?" She asked before he started running outside while still holding on to her hand. "Hiro, what are you doing!?" Marys screamed as the feeling of the cold rain colliding with her head took effect instantly as they were outside the building. "Are you out of your mind!? We'll…"

After a few steps Hiro stopped, turned around, grabbed Marys's waist and kissed her. Marys's eyes went wide at the action, not ready for this to happen, but she soon relaxed into the kiss as she returned the affection. At that moment, the rain wasn't an interference, and it wasn't even all that bad. If anything, the tiny bits of water hitting their body just added to the electric sensation which was running through both of their bodies.

When the two broke apart, Marys was the first to speak through heavy breathing. "Not that I didn't enjoy this, but what were you thinking?"

"You said how you found kissing in the rain to be romantic…" Hiro told her, noticing the amazed look which formed in her eyes. "I didn't want to rub you out of that chance so… yeah…" Looking at her unbelieving smile and observing the way Marys looked with wet hair and cloths, Hiro could have sworn he was about to have a heart attack. He was saved from the fatal event when she kissed him again, forcing him to close his eyes.

"Did I already tell you how much of an amazing boyfriend you are?" Marys asked, now it was her brain's time to melt over Hiro's wet figure. " _I think that's it…_ " She thought in her head. _"I think I might have officially fallen for him. But what will happen once the break ends?_ "

"Everything for my amazing girlfriend." He smiled back, putting Marys's thoughts at ease.

Both returned to the cafe on foot, the rain no longer bothering them. Throughout their walk they were silent, holding each other's hands. Their minds, however, were at anything but ease.

" _I can't fall for him/her. I can't fall for him/her. I can't fall for him/her…_ "

" _But I think I did..._ "

* * *

 **Now you see what I meant at the beginning? The fact Hiro and Marys start to fall for each other won't come into play until later, but I did feel like this was the right place to plant that seed. I hope you all liked it!**

 **In the actual "Big Hero 6" comic books (Which I assume you read because, you know, Marys and everything) they do say Marys's favorite Super-Hero is Wasp and Hiro's is Iron Man. As soon as I saw that scene in "Antman" I thought, "Okay, that goes into the story" and so here we are.**

 **I really enjoyed writing the last scene in the rain, as cheesy as it may be...**

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter! See you next time and please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes, I'm aware this is a day late, but I was busy the last few days and I needed just one day to relax and not do anything(Unless watching both "How to Train Your Dragon" movies back to back and starting to get into "Attack on Titan" count as not doing anything).**

 **But anyway, this chapter is something I've wanted to do ever since the beginning of the story, so let's not waste anymore time and dive right in! Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

A month has already gone by since the summer vacation started, which also meant the fresh new couple was celebrating their relationship's whole month of existence; and boy, what a month that was…

It's not that Hiro and Marys were much different than most other couples; in fact, they weren't all that different from any other couple consisting of two young teenagers at the age of fourteen. But lack of difference doesn't mean something can't be good, and these two never once doubted they had something good between them.

They would spend time with each other like any other couple, kissing and snuggling would also happen every so often, they would go on dates almost every night and both seemed to wrap their heads around the fact that what they felt towards each other was way more than just a simple teenage crush. Though, they still kept that part a secret from each other, believing that admitting it would cause a problem once their inevitable separation would come.

Both knew well that they only have the rest of the vacation to be each other's steady dates, because Marys would have to go back to her home town. The time was getting closer and closer, but they decided long ago that they will make the most of the time they do have together. Though both will secretly think about how Marys's stay in San-Fransokyo is slowly reaching it's end and how much time they spent with each other, they also started to realize that developing the relationship to the point it was now might not have been the best way to go at it.

" _Love is complicated._ " Both admitted to themselves in their mind, sometimes at the exact same time.

One thing that was different in their relationship from others during that age however, was Hiro's role as leader of "Big Hero 6". While Marys had no problem with Hiro being a part of the famous Super-Hero team, as she thought it was both a great thing for him to do and that it was cool, this started to get in the way of their time with each other.

At the beginning it wasn't so bad, especially when the rest of the team agreed for Hiro to take a few nights off in order to be with Marys, keeping him as an emergency player for when things get rough. Only problem was, things started getting rough a lot more than usual, and with Hiro being the only one able to operate Baymax, he was needed in the filed a lot. Marys understood every time Hiro had to go that it was important, even constantly telling him to go and get those criminals while giving him kisses for good luck.

Time, however, doesn't slow down for anyone; and the young couple was no exception. The more time Hiro wasn't spending with Marys, the less time they overall had together. While both understood fully that the lives of the citizens are more important than their quality time, the emotional state both were in regarding each other made every second of being away more painful.

* * *

Another night arrived, another emergency call, another time when Hiro had to leave Marys alone. She didn't give the impression that it was bothering her, wanting Hiro to focus on the important task of saving people and stopping crimes, but every time after she heard Baymax's rockets activate her heart dropped.

Marys did try to keep herself occupied while Hiro wasn't around, and for the most part she managed to kill the time until he got back. But somehow, stuff that she could once do alone like reaching a solid scientific theory or discover something cool regarding robotics online felt empty when she didn't have Hiro to share it with and debate on. She called a few of her friends back at home, telling them about all the great experiences she had with Hiro, but it was nothing like actually living it with her boyfriend by her side. Her mother and Cass did supply her with some good company, often joining in on their girl talk and reminiscing, and it seemed like that was her way to keep herself distracted until Hiro gets back. Little did she know, that on this day he came back a lot earlier than usual patrols.

"I'm back." He said, walking through the door to the café.

"Hey, Hiro. How did it go tonight?" Cass asked, already used to her nephew going out at night to fight crime.

"Same as usual." He shrugged. "We actually finished a lot quicker tonight. The police said most of the city is cleared."

Marys was surprised to see Hiro hasn't even taken off his Super-Hero suit yet. He usually takes it off once he comes back home, why keep it on now? The girl also noticed that he was holding the suit he made for her, which just made it a lot weirder.

"Hey, Marys?" He suddenly said, showing her the suit. "Want to go for a flight? Baymax is all warmed up and I kind of need to make it up to you." Hiro said, making Marys smile at him.

She ran up to him, hugging him tightly and he quickly returned it. Marys didn't want to leave that hug because of its comfortable and warm feeling; but then she realized that she has to pull away in order to go on another flight on top of the robot's back. She took the suit from Hiro and told him she'll be right back.

Both met up again in the garage where they climbed on Baymax's back and blasted off into the clear blue night sky. Marys was already used to the speeds Baymax was capable of reaching, so there were no more needs for adjustments before reaching the full speed the robot was able to achieve. The city at night was still as beautiful as ever; the many neon lights contrasting with the dark skies was a sight that never got old, either by standing beneath them and observing all of the colorful and beauty it contained to the fullest, or by speeding by them so that they all appeared and disappeared in a quick and lively flash. While Hiro was used to these visuals ever since he was a kid and Marys was new to this entire scenery, both not only agreed that it looked fantastic, but they also agreed that it was made all the better when they saw it with each other.

Baymax landed on top of one of the roofs, giving Hiro and Marys a chance to just sit down and observe the city from it. Once the beauty of San-Fransokyo was fully observed by the two of them, Marys thought it maybe was the time to ask her boyfriend a question she was thinking about asking for quite a while now.

"Hiro?" She asked, making him turn to her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…" Hiro answered, a bit unsure what she was about to ask.

After taking a deep breath, Marys asked her question. "I was thinking about the last couple of days and I think we are slowly reducing our time together." She started to say. "Don't get me wrong! I'm proud of what you're doing and I couldn't be happier with who you are, but…"

"You're not braking up with me, are you?" Hiro asked. He was worried by the slow tone of her voice and the unsurely vibe of it.

"What!? No!" She replied, shocked that he even thought about that. "Why would I do that? I couldn't ask for a boyfriend like you, Hiro! You also know how much I love you… your company!" She quickly fixed herself on that slip, hoping he didn't catch it.

Hiro could have sworn that she just admitted that she loves him, a thought which made his heart sour. But when she said she meant his company, his hopes fell down and he started scolding himself in his head for even developing expectations like this. "Okay, so what did you want to ask then?" He tried not to sound disappointed, mostly because it didn't fit the situation.

"Well, we are halfway through the summer. And since every minute can be precious, I started thinking… Can I join Big Hero 6?"

Out of all the questions Hiro thought Marys could have asked him at that moment, this was probably one of the last ones he had in mind. "Can you do what!?"

"I want to join Big Hero 6, so that I could spend more time with you before summer vacation is up." She said determinately.

Hiro was, on the one hand, flattered that she wanted to join his team in order to not miss a second with him. But on the other hand, it was way too dangerous for her to take part in. "I… I don't know. I need to ask the guys if they're okay with that idea, and also it's way too dangerous for you…"

Marys caught Hiro's chin and brought it up so that he could look at her in the eyes. "If I'm with you, nothing is too dangerous for me." She smiled at him, both calming him down and making his heart flutter at the same time.

"I… guess we could give it a trial run tomorrow…" He sighed in defeat. He knew Marys would be angry with him if he would have said no, and the others most likely won't have a problem with it if she'll stick with him and Baymax throughout the entire night without getting in their way.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Marys called while hugging Hiro tightly, a gesture he was very familiar with from her.

"Just promise me, you're staying with Baymax and I." He told her while looking into her eyes to make it clear that this was important. She nodded with excitement about him agreeing to the idea and he couldn't have helped but smile back.

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting." They said at the same time, turning their attention from the city back towards each other. Still synchronized, still smiling. The next night was going to be interesting indeed.

* * *

The news about Marys joining the patrol for a test run weren't all that well received by the already existing teammates. Go-Go said it was inappropriate to combine their job with personal activities, Wasabi wasn't keen on the idea of a newbie joining in as it was one more head to worry about, and both Honey and Fred agreed that while they all like Marys her lack of power could potentially slow them down.

"Don't worry, Guys." Hiro told them. "She's going to be with me and Baymax throughout all night."

"I won't get in any of your way. Just pretend I'm not here." Marys herself added.

The other four members looked at each other, realizing they couldn't really say no to what their leader decided, espacially when he promised to keep his eyes on her at all times. "Well, if she stays with Hiro, I don't think she'll do any harm." Honey brought up while smiling at the younger girl.

"I guess some more girl power couldn't hurt in the long run." Go-Go admitted.

"Okay then," Hiro said, happy that this decision received support. "You all know your posts, nothing different tonight. Keep on doing what we're always doing and help people out." Hiro said before everyone nodded and split to each of their posts. "Are you ready?" He then asked Marys.

"Let's do this!" She said excitedly before Baymax obliged and ascended towards the sky. "This is going to be so cool!"

* * *

"This is so boring…" Marys said right after letting out a bored yawn. She thought being a Super-Hero meant action and crime fighting every night, especially when Hiro kept getting called on for backup every night lately. How come nothing happened now?

"How ironic." Hiro giggled with a harsh tone. "I don't go on patrols, something happens and I have to leave you. I bring you with me, there's nothing."

Marys didn't know what to say to that, feeling somewhat guilty for all of this. "Sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry about. If anything, you being with me may be the only good thing about tonight." He told her in what resembled his usual optimistic tone, relaxing Marys from believing she caused something bad.

The slow night continued for a few more minutes before Hiro picked on a distress signal describing a bank robbery at the San-Fransokyo bank. "Guys, did you hear that?" When everyone answered positively to the question, Hiro gave them orders. "Everybody, get to the bank. It sounds like something that will require all of us." Upon checking if Marys was ready, Hiro told Baymax it was time to speed up.

Go-Go was the first to arrive at the destination, being the closest to it, and noticed a criminal struggling with a cop over what she assumed was a gun. Without even thinking, Go-Go prepared one of her disks and threw it at the thief, hitting him in the head and knocking him out. "Big Hero 6 are here!" a voice came from one of three RV's which parked nearby. "Let's split up!" It called before all three vehicles drove away at high speeds, each going in a different direction.

Go-Go helped the cop she just saved get up from the ground. "Did they take anything?" She asked as surly a bank robbery would end with the thieves taking something.

"I noticed them getting away with some money, but I don't know which car has it." The cop admitted just as the rest of Big Hero 6 showed up.

"What did we miss?" Hiro asked.

"Three RV's drove in different directions." Go-Go informed while pointing to the roads the criminals drove through. "One car apparently holds cash."

"Do we know which car has it?" Wasabi asked.

"If I knew, I would have already chased it." Go-Go admitted.

"I have located three moving vehicles in my scanners." Baymax informed, also giving away their approximate location. It appeared one car was way ahead of them; one was a bit closer but still pretty far, while the last one was fairly closer.

Before Hiro could have thought of a plan involving all of the information he had regarding the situation, Marys suddenly started shouting orders at everyone. "Fred, take Wasabi and use your jump in order to get to the ones who are the closest. Go-Go, Honey, you can move faster than Fred's jumps so you go after the middle car, Hiro, Baymax and I will handle the one most far away."

Everyone stared at Marys for a second; not believing she had just came up with a plan to stop the criminals. "Well, you heard the girl. Let's move!" Hiro called, not coming up with a better plan himself, before everyone split up in their assigned directions.

Fred grabbed Wasabi as hard as he could as they leaped from one building to the next, the burly man trying not to vomit with every jump his friend in the monster suit took. Fortunately, Wasabi did manage to locate the car they were cahsing.

"Over there, Fred!"

"I see it! Hold on tight." Fred said before charging his jump. "Super Jump!" He called before bouncing high up into the air, aiming his landing right on top of the fugitive car. "Gravity Crush!" Fred shouted again right before landing straight on top of the RV, the momentum causing it to get smashed.

While Fred took care of the robbers, taking them out of the car and tying them up for the police to pick up, Wasabi cut through the wrecked car with his laser blades in an attempt to look for the stolen cash. "Our car had nothing." He informed the rest of the team. "How are you guys doing?"

"We are right on their trail." Honey answered first while sliding down her frozen chemicals in order to catch up with the constantly moving RV. At the end of her slide, Honey threw another ball which helped her bounce up to the roof of a building the car had just turned around behind. "I'm in position, Go-Go." She told her friend.

"Got it!" Go-Go confirmed before running straight, gathering as much speed as she could before she curled up into a ball form, a blue aura surrounding her as she spun around at great speeds. "Woman… UP!" She yelled right before colliding with the RV, her high speed impact causing it to stop. Once Go-Go uncurled, Honey threw another ball of chemicals at the car in order to freeze it and make sure the thieves won't try and run away. The two girls high-fived each other, before looking through the car for the missing money. "Hiro, our car doesn't have it either. It's up to you."

"Working on it!" Hiro called as Baymax was chasing down the last car with all of his speed. The car was trying to turn as much as possible in order to throw the robot off, but Hiro and Marys were both quick on their feet and guided the robot after every turn the car took. "They just don't give up…" Hiro sighed as the chase was still going on.

"What about the Micro-Bots?" Marys dared to ask.

"Was just thinking about it." Hiro said before sending his tiny black robots at the car, damaging its wheels as they were scratching the road un-controllably. "Got them!" He called as the RV spun around until it collided with a nearby building, causing it to stop and allowing the heroes to search for the stolen cash. Upon landing on the road, Baymax ripped over the sides of the RV while Hiro tangled the two criminals with the help of his Micro-Bots. Marys found the missing money and informed Hiro that it was indeed in that car.

* * *

After helping the cops escorting the robbers to jail, the team couldn't conclude the night without complementing Marys for her quick thinking.

"I didn't even realize you had it in you." Wasabi complemented her first.

"I admit; it was pretty cool of you." Go-Go gave her an approving smirk.

"I think she has earned a part as a special member." Honey smiled at her in pride.

"You are like a magician…" Fred was the last one to complement, mostly because what he said made no sense.

"Thanks, everyone." She giggled shyly, a bit surprised with herself before she realized there was one member left to tell her what he thought of her preformance tonight. The one member on the team who's feedback was the most important to her. Without even realizing her helmet was down, Marys suddenly felt Hiro grab her by her waist before kissing her just like he always did. She could tell he was happy with the way she performed during the patrol, and she couldn't have been happier with herself if it had earned her this.

Once he pulled away, Hiro could have seen the wide smile and tiny blush which were all over her face. "You never cease to amaze me." He told her.

* * *

 **That was really fun to write, even if that was really complicated to plan it out. Never the less, I still hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **There's nothing else to really add, only that I would be more than happy to see what you thought in the reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**With this story getting closer to its end, this chapter is a bit more plot than a filler-like one-shot, which sets up an event that's coming soon in this story.**

 **This, without a doubt, was the hardest chapter for me to write. Coming up with plot ideas, thinking about the structure of it, this was very complicated to write. I pulled through but the real judges are, like always, you guys. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and tell me what you thought in the reviews!**

* * *

After her successful test run as an unofficial seventh member of Big Hero 6, Marys continued to join the team during patrols and helping the citizens of San-Fransokyo. While Wamu was at first frightful of this new activity her daughter was taking a part in, both Hiro and Cass managed to calm her down by telling her she was in good hands as long as she stays with Hiro; something which seemed obvious to everyone.

Not every night contained such an elaborate crime like the one from a few days ago, but the streets contained plenty of action for the team of Super-Heroes. Either street burgles or thieves, all soon found themselves under custody after crossing paths with at least one of the Big Hero 6 members.

Marys herself served as an extra brain for the group. While Hiro was the established team leader and was considered the smartest of the team, even though he was also the youngest, he had no problem with letting Marys take charge and call the shots during her time with the crew. Sometimes it was because she thought of a plan faster than he did while other times, she served as another point of view to the situation they were all facing.

One night, when the patrol was just about done and the criminals who did decide to rub a car and cause trouble were now in the hands of the police; the entire team got together on the roof of the highest building they could find and just stared at the entire city from above. Hiro and Marys sat in the middle, Go-Go and Honey were sitting near Marys's other side while Fred and Wasabi sat near Hiro. Baymax was sitting behind all of them, seeing how he was the largest member.

"That's a lot to protect…" Marys said as she looked at the entire city. "How are you guys able to do it every night and day?"

"We manage." Wasabi answered. "It's a bit tougher when there are classes and projects and everything; but we're managing to blend everything together."

"I think our main motivation is Tadashi." Honey pointed out, causing everyone to look at her. "I mean, we pretty much started the entire thing thanks to him. And it's his motivation and wish that caused us to do all of this." She clarified her statement.

"She has a point." Go-Go agreed, remembering the day the team was funded.

"Our origin story…" Fred sighed happily as the memories from that one night replayed in his mind.

"I don't know if what we're doing is entirely what Tadashi had planned…" Hiro spoke up, gathering the attention of everyone; mostly because he was Tadashi's brother. "I think we might have taken a few liberties with how we help people…" He said before looking at the robot in armor behind him, comparing what the original thing looks like beneath it, and what it becomes with it on. "But I don't think he would have mind in the long run."

Marys put a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "I'm willing to bet that if Tadashi watches you now, wherever he's at, he'll be happy and proud that you keep true to what his intentions were." She smiled at Hiro, who couldn't have helped himself but smile back. This girl knew how to keep him happy.

As everyone were touched by Marys's words, believing that they were intended for everyone and not only Hiro himself as they were also a part of the deal, Fred suddenly spoke up. "Everyone give Fred-zilla a hug!" He said while opening his arms for a big group hug, which everyone seemed to agree to.

Once everyone was grouped together in a big team hug, Marys quickly pulled her phone out and positioned it in front of them, trying to catch everyone in the frame including Baymax. "Everybody say "teamwork"!" She told them and everyone fulfilled the request. The picture was taken and it was quickly sent to everyone's phones as the final result satisfied all of them.

"Everyone's neurotransmitter levels are elevated. That means you are all happy." Baymax informed them all, thinking it was important to share. Considering that a satisfying conclusion for their night the team split up, each member heading back home for a good sleep.

* * *

After Hiro and Marys returned to the "Lucky Cat Café" and headed back to Hiro's room, Marys spoke up. "Hey, Hiro?" She half whispered, not wanting to wake her mother or Cass up and hear the conversation. When Hiro's attention was on her, she showed him a name tag which she held in her hand. "I found this today after we stopped those guys near the ally."

Hiro inspected the tag to find an unfamiliar name written on it. "Takashi Takei" He read. "What about this guy?"

"This guy worked with my father. I remember when I was little he told me this guy's name and I used to think it was a funny name." She answered the question, surprising Hiro. "The "Krei-Tech" logo appears on that badge… and I don't think it's much of a coincidence."

Looking at the tag again and noticing the logo, Hiro started realizing what Marys was getting at. "You think that your dad's co-worker is the criminal we stopped tonight?"

She shook her head. "No. But I think that criminal might have some sort of a connection to what happened to my father."

"In "connection" do you mean…?" Hiro started asking before Marys cut him off.

"I'm not saying he's the one who killed him. But the fact a guy with the same badge was rubbing a random guy's car is a bit wired, don't you think?" She asked.

Hiro thought about that for exactly a second before he mentioned for Marys to sit next to him as he started looking that name up in relation to "Krei-Tech" and Marys's father.

The first search result was a report on how a research at "Krei-Tech" for creating a suit which allowed humans to breathe in space and possibly communicate with other life in case of ever discovering one has gone wrong. The writer of the article said that the project failed and lay-offs of the people in charge of it were about to take effect. Reading on, the two saw that in a desperate attempt at reviving the project, said Takashi attempted to contact NASA in order to achieve a trip to space as a test run for the suit without permission from Alister Krei himself. When the head of the company found out about it, he fought against anyone letting the plan come into formation. The rest of the article had no more information on what happened next.

"Hiro, look." Marys pointed at the date the story was published. "It was five days after my father left for that research and never came back." She told him.

"So, not only does this guy show up again after like nine to ten years, but he turns to crime shortly after you were informed your father died." Hiro said in an attempt to make sense of this entire chain of events while continuing to scroll down the search results.

When Marys's eyes landed on an article from around a month ago, she pointed at it so that Hiro would click on it and see what it was about. Like she expected, it was focusing on the recent confirmation of demises of people who were close to the project. She tried to ignore her father's name by hiding her face in Hiro's shoulder. He of course comforted her once the name "David Iosama" entered his eye-sight.

Something didn't make sense for Hiro about the entire thing. How come the passing of multiple people in an event connected to "Krei-Tech" stayed a secret for all those long years. True, the news also weren't covering the failed attempt of the portal Krei had created, but why cover it up for so long if it was about to be released anyway?

"Marys?" Hiro turned to his girlfriend, gathering her attention. "Get some sleep. We are paying Krei-Tech a little visit tomorrow."

"Wha… What do you mean?" She asked.

"Some stuff just doesn't make sense about all of this." He told her. "Why did it take them so long to tell you and your mother about your father up until now? Why does the same guy show up as a criminal all these years later?" Hiro asked as a form of making a point. "I think the answers are somewhere inside Krei-Tech."

Marys was a bit surprised by the idea of invading the place in order to get answers for something which seemed clear enough. "Hiro, sweetie, I appreciate your will to help; but what's done is done. I know what I need to know, you don't have to do this for me…"

"You need to know what your father was a part of, and what caused his death." Hiro told her while putting his hands on her shoulder. "Finding the answers about Tadashi is what helped me in moving on. I'm not letting you live the rest of your life with him just dying after years of being gone."

Having no idea how to react to the entire thing, Marys just nodded before slowly hugging Hiro. "Thanks for wanting to do this for me." She said softly.

"For you, everything." He told her before kissing her forehead.

* * *

As next morning rose and once both were up, the young couple suited up and guided Baymax in the direction of the "Krei-Tech" building. "Are you sure you want to do this without the rest of the team?" Marys asked Hiro as they were nearing in.

"Yeah. In this kind of mission, the lesser we are the better." Hiro answered before shifting his attention to the tower. "Baymax, can you scan the building for information on who's in there?"

After a quick second, the robot supplied an answer. "The building contains only a hundred people. The entrance floor has only one person."

"Probably the security guard…" Hiro assumed.

"Is that a problem?" Marys asked, not sure by his tone of voice.

"No. In fact, he's the least of our problems." He replied before Baymax landed in front of the entrance to the "Krei-Tech" building. Walking inside, Hiro greeted the security guard and told him they needed to check something in the building. After Hiro, Marys and Baymax walked into the elevator and choose their floor, Hiro addressed the questioning look Marys gave him. "After we saved Krei back when Callaghan went insane with my Micro-Bots, we all got special permissions to get in whenever we want." He explained.

When the elevator arrived at the floor Hiro asked for, the trio got out of it and started looking around the incredibly dusty and dirty place they ended up in. "Where are we?"

"If my knowledge of labs is as accurate as I want to believe, this is most likely the forgotten lab." Hiro assumed while looking around. "The one Krei saves for the not-so-big projects, and maybe even ones which had reached a dead end."

"So, what are we looking for?" Marys asked, observing the area even though it had nothing worth-while in it.

"I actually think I found it…" Hiro said, mentioning for Marys and Baymax to come to where he was standing. Once they got near him, Hiro pointed at a strange black suit which seemed to be made out of lather or robber, they weren't sure. "I believe this is that suit Takashi was working on."

"But, why is it in here if the project was shut down years ago?" Marys wondered out loud.

"Because someone tried to play not by the rules." A new voice was suddenly heard, causing Hiro and Marys to turn around in panic while Baymax protected them with his arm. The two soon calmed down when Hiro recognized the man in the business suit who showed up.

"Alister Krei…" He said, not believing that out of all the people who could have run into them, it was the CEO who caught them.

"Hello, Hiro. When I heard you and Baymax came in this morning, I just had to see for myself what the problem was." He answered, sounding as formal and cunning as always. Krei's eyes suddenly fell on Marys. "And who's the new recruit?"

"I'm Marys Iosama." She introduced herself with a humble hand shake as this man was a big name in the filed she was interested in.

"The daughter of David Iosama?" He asked, slightly surprised by her name. When she nodded her head to confirm it, Krei's eyes became a lot wider before he closed them in sadness. "I'm so sorry about your father…"

"This is actually the reason we're here." Hiro told him. "Yesterday we stopped a man named Takashi Takei, who had a worker badge at your company. Since Marys recognized the name, we started exploring and…"

"That explains it all." Krei suddenly said, cutting Hiro off.

Krei told Hiro and Marys about how the research was about to fall apart and how mad Takashi got in an attempt to complete the project. When the entire situation with NASA happened and Krei tried to stop it, Marys's dad was there alongside other partners from the project who tried to calm Takashi down. Apparently, the crazy scientist was carrying a gun with him in case someone will try to stop him and used it to shoot some of the people who turned on him.

Marys's father was shot that day, but the deaths were kept a secret because Takashi managed to get away and was never actually caught. Due to not having the criminal under arrest, Krei decided to keep the deaths a secret until the mad man would have been brought to justice. Sadly, this has never happened and after years of hiding from the truth, they decided to inform the families of the sad news. Now that the truth was out and known, Krei thanked the two for stopping Takashi the night before as it seemed like he was already starting to secretly resume the project while stealing the founds for it.

With the answers they came for in their hands, Hiro, Marys and Baymax were soon out of "Krei-Tech" and back in the skies. Marys felt during the ride back like Hiro was right. She did felt better knowing the entire story behind her father's passing, and even better once she found out she took part in getting the man responsible for it in jail.

When the two returned back to Hiro's garage, Marys didn't hold back her gratitude. "Thanks again, Hiro. I… seriously don't know what to tell you anymore. You just keep giving me these amazing experiences and now… helping me discover the truth and, even unintentionally put this jerk in jail… Words fail me sometimes…" She eventually said while feeling there were no more words in her mouth.

"Hey, it's no big deal." He said while taking off his helmet and a second before she grabbed him by the neck.

"It is to me…" She whispered.

"Well, if what I do makes you happy then I'm happy as well." He gave her his traditional smile.

Both looked at each other's eyes for a few long, slow, seconds as thoughts ran in their mind about each other. " _Just tell him/her that you love him/her. It's the perfect chance!_ " Both yelled at themselves to take action, but then that dreaded fact of summer vacation nearing its end shined its ugly head.

The realization caused them to abort their confessions and settle with a kiss. It was nothing all that special anymore as it happened lots of times before, but each time still felt as amazing as the first one. When the two broke apart, they both realized they had an entire day to spend and they decided that they will do exactly that. Summer vacation was nearing its end, so they might as well live that short time to the fullest.

* * *

 **So like I said, that was a hard one. This was kind of supposed to be its own chapter, but then it also serves as a build up to some of the later ones which will conclude the story. I admit, this may not have been my best work in my opinion, but I don't regret it and I think it will be worth it eventually.**

 **But before we head to the final few chapters, we have one more light-hearted event to go through. I hope you're all looking forward to that! See you guys next time and don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, here's something that I've been kind of building up since chapter 1.**

 **Nothing else to say, just hoping you will enjoy!**

* * *

With only two weeks left for summer vacation, the once in a year event which was the reason for Marys and her mother coming to San-Fransokyo was about to take place on the same day it happened every year.

Hiro's birthday was today.

This year was Hiro's first birthday for a lot of meanings. It was his first birthday as a college student, it was the first birthday he had actual friends who helped celebrate with him as opposed to just Cass and Tadashi, it was the first birthday he had a girlfriend who showered him with kisses and hugs as soon as he woke up and it was also his first birthday as a Super-Hero which resulted in a big party happening at Fred's house, which is declared as a public event.

Hiro knew from the moment he woke up that this birthday was going to be a lot different from the other fourteen he previously had. For starters, the first thing he saw upon waking up was Marys laying down beside him in his bed, giving him that same sweet smile he grew to love. At first, Hiro really liked the first view of his day; but then two red flags appeared in his head. For once, Marys seemed to be up before him, a fact which was all kinds of crazy. Second of all, was she laying beside him on his bed?

Before he could have reacted though, Marys was quick to wish him a happy birthday, lightly kissing him after that.

"Well, isn't that a surprise?" He chuckled once his lips were free again and as both of them got up and sat on the bed. "You're actually up before me." He told her, causing her to chuckle as well.

"The stuff I'll do for you." She replied, giving him a quick hug for the occasion.

Once both pulled away from their hug, Marys dragged Hiro downstairs for the second part of his birthday morning gift. When they were down, the café was already filled with people, both young and old, cheering for Hiro as he made it downstairs. "Happy Birthday, Hiro!" They all called together. Both kids dressed up in customs resembling his suit and adults who heard about his great deeds, all came over to show respect for the young hero of San-Fransokyo.

In one corner of the café area, Baymax was sitting on the floor while playing with some of the kids which were at the café by lifting them up and down and allowing them to sit on his back. While the news mostly displayed the robot in his red armor which hindered his original non-threatening look, everyone knew about the white, chubby, huggable robot that could have been found beneath it. Once the robot noticed Hiro coming down the stairs, he addressed the kids. "If you will excuse me, children; I must go congratulate Hiro on his birthday." He told them. "I will be back as soon as possible to keep the rest of your young neurotransmitter levels elevated." Though pouting at first at the robot leaving them for a bit, the kids understood and allowed Baymax to slowly get up from the floor and head towards Hiro.

Overwhelmed by the large amount of people showing up just to respect him on turning fifteen, Hiro barely noticed the squawking sounds Baymax's legs made while the robot was walking coming from behind him. "Happy birthday, Hiro." Baymax said as soon as he reached his best friend's location.

Turning around after realizing Baymax was behind him, Hiro also remembered a great mile-stone for this birthday; it was the first one where he had Baymax by his side. "Baymax!" Hiro said excitedly, realizing the robot just wished him a happy birthday before giving it a big hug. "Thank you, buddy."

"You are welcome." The robot said before Hiro let him go. "Marys informed me that a birthday is a day when you give the celebrating person a gift in order to make him happy." Baymax pointed out as a screen showed up on his round belly. "I hope you would like my present, Hiro."

Before Hiro could digest the reality of Baymax giving him a present, a video started playing on the screen, featuring non-other than Tadashi. "This is Tadashi Hamada…" He said in the video before various brief clips were being shown. At first, Hiro wasn't sure what the meaning of all the clips was until he realized that they were all making one message. "And this is my birthday wish for my brother, who's helping so many people. Happy birthday, Hiro. I'm satisfied with you as a brother." The message ended with another short clip of Tadashi kissing the camera before the screen faded away.

Hiro stared at the screen, having a big smile at the attempt of making it appear like Tadashi was wishing him a happy birthday even though he wasn't there to actually do it. The second part of the thought also caused a few tears to drop from his eyes, wishing his actual brother was there and not some edited videos of him. After realizing the robot did his best in order to satisfy him, Hiro gave Baymax another big hug, thanking him for probably the best gift he could have asked for.

"I may credit Marys as well for helping me with the editing of the message." Baymax said, causing Hiro to look at his blushing girlfriend.

"I thought it was a good idea…" She told him quite nervously.

"It sure was." Hiro nodded at her before lightly kissing her, causing the young children at the café to respond with disgust at the sight of Hiro kissing a girl, something the couple found entertaining. All the sudden though, Hiro realized something was missing from this entire event. "Where's my aunt?"

As soon as he asked that, both Cass and Wamu came out of the kitchen with a big vanilla cake topped with a fair amount of gummi bears all over it. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HIRO!" They both screamed at the same time, putting the cake on the counter before running to give the birthday kid a hug.

"The cake's on the house!" Cass announced to the customers, who all cheered for the free cake.

Hiro was the first one to take a bite, enjoying the great taste and creamy base of the cake. "This is really good!" Hiro said as he munched on his piece of the cake. "You guys should totally try it!" He told the presents, who took his advice with no debate as they ran up to the cake in order to get a piece of it themselves.

* * *

Once the cake was completely observed by all of the customers, Marys nudged Hiro's shoulder in order to get his attention. "You do know we're going for a flight, right?" She asked, even though her tone sounded more like she was stating a fact rather than asking.

"I figured we would…" Hiro answered. "I mean, it's flying." He smiled as he said that.

After suiting up and scanning Baymax's armor on to him, Hiro and Marys were sure that they were about to get going, only to be stopped when some of the kids and even adults who showed up to the small event wanted to take a few pictures with the heroes in their suits. Knowing that it will make the kids feel good, Hiro agreed to all of the requests and even allowed them to film the process of Baymax taking off.

"Are you all rolling?" Hiro asked the people who aimed their phones at him, receiving a positive answer from all of them. "Okay then…" Hiro climbed on Baymax's back, attaching the magnetic parts of his suit to the pads on Baymax's armor before Marys did the same thing. "Wings." He then said, causing Baymax's wings to open up. "Take us up, buddy." And without any further preparation, the robot was up in the sky along with Hiro and Marys, making the participants awe in wonder.

Like the end of almost every flight they had, the young couple landed on top of a roof they found and thought was high enough in order to watch the city from. It wasn't anything special anymore, now when both were used to it, but it was still a great way to pass their time together. Their way.

"So, what does it feel like to be fifteen?" Marys asked as soon as they climbed down from Baymax's back.

Hiro thought about that question for a few seconds, having a hard time figuring out if there was anything different. "Not that big of a change from being fourteen, actually." He shrugged. "Sorry for the anti-climactic answer."

"When a boy turns fifteen, his mood swings tend to change a lot more often than in earlier years of his teenage life." Baymax said in relation to the conversation. "Another common trait of turning fifteen is the boy's growth in many other aspects of human life like…"

"Whoa, we get it Baymax!" Hiro stopped the robot before it will go in a direction they didn't really feel was right to discuss at the moment, causing Marys to laugh with slight embarrassment.

"So, is the party at Fred's still happening?" Marys asked in an attempt to change the topic.

"I guess it is." He answered while sitting down next to her. "Fred is not the kind of guy to cancel a party, especially one like that."

"How many people do you think will show up?" She asked.

"No clue. I guess it will mostly have people from the institute. I don't know if there are any other planned guests." Hiro told her his assumption. "Not that it really matters. Even if the party will just be the team and you, I'll be happy."

"Well, I can promise you I will be there." Marys told him with a smile, making Hiro smile back at her. "And I'm pretty sure the team will be there as well…" She added with a giggle.

* * *

Night time soon arrived and both Hiro and Marys were standing in front of Fred's mansion. Hiro was dressed in the same suit he wore for his first date with Marys and he was carrying Baymax's luggage just in case the robot will be needed. Marys was wearing a blue dress which she claimed to have bought back in New-Gasaki once the plans were made to attend the event.

Once both walked in, Fred's butler Hitcliff, greeted their entrance with a fist-bump before leading them towards the party hall. The rest of the Big Hero 6 team was already there, all dressed up for the party and talking to each other until someone will show up.

"Here's the birthday kid!" Fred called happily once he saw Hiro and Marys arrived at his house. "Happy Birthday, little dude." Fred said to Hiro after he got up in order to greet him. Hiro also received birthday wishes from his other three friends, though he could have skipped Honey's bone crushing hug.

Not long after that, the rest of the invited guests arrived at the mansion and while Hiro recognize a few familiar faces from college or even from one time he saved them, the majority of the people he didn't recognize. As the place started getting more and more crowded with people, Marys couldn't help but wonder something.

"So, how many people do you actually know?" She asked Hiro, referring to the insane amount of people filling the large mansion.

"Uh… I guess twenty?" Hiro guessed, not being entirely sure himself.

"I don't think Fred even knows half of the people around here." Wasabi told them, earning a nod from Go-Go who possibly agreed with him.

Upon hearing his statement, Marys turned around and looked questionably at Wasabi. "Why would he invite tons of people he doesn't even know?"

"Because he's Fred." Honey supplied the answer. "He invites anyone who qualifies as a human."

"Makes sense…" The girl with the pony tails answered, chuckling on how overly-friendly Fred could have been.

An hour later and the party was already at full swing. The music was blasting through the speakers, the many guests were dancing around any room which contained enough space for them to jump around in, the private bar was filled with people who wanted to drink or eat some of the snacks presented for them and everyone seemed to have a great time; even if they had no idea who the party was intended for.

While the huge roster of guests were partying to their hearts content, the birthday kid himself was having a great enough time just hanging around with his usual group of friends, with the exception of Fred who had to check on all the guests. The group has actually managed to entertain themselves by trying to point out a person they do know and tell Marys what his or her connection was to them.

Eventually, Fred's voice could have been heard from the speakers, gathering the partying people's attention. "Good evening, San-Fransokyo! How are you all doing?" He asked, receiving a loud applause from the crowed. "That's what I want to hear! Now, let's hear it for tonight's guest of honor, one of my best friends and the leader of a small Super-Hero group known as Big Hero 6…" As soon as Fred mentioned the name of the group, a loud cheering came from the crowed, proving that everyone present knew about the team. "HIRO HAMADA!" Fred announced, earning another roar of applause.

While he couldn't say he exactly knew all of these people, Hiro did feel great when his name was met with so much love. It feels good when all of your efforts are being appreciated by the public.

"To honor him and his new girlfriend," Marys blushed a little when Fred mentioned her, even if not by name. "Let's get one slow song playing for these two. You can of course dance along if you want." The party host finished his announcement and a slow song followed shortly after.

When everyone started to quickly be arranged in couples, Marys turned to Hiro. "I guess we have to dance…" She told him.

"You want to?" He asked her, wanting to make sure he heard her right.

"Yeah, sure. It will be fun." She smiled at him before noticing the worried expression that Hiro wore. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not much of a dancer…" Hiro admitted to her.

"Oh, nonsense Hiro!" She told him just a second before grabbing his hand. "Come on, it will be fun!" She said while dragging him to the dance floor.

With careful guiding and a lot of patience, Marys managed to guide Hiro in their slow dance. He wasn't lying when he said he wasn't all that good, but she believed that after a few seconds with her she had managed to improve his skills. Also, at no point did Hiro accidently step on her feet, which Marys considered a good enough try.

"Since when do you dance?" Hiro asked her after getting the hang of it.

"Since childhood pretty much. My mother signed me up for a class when I was little." She answered.

"And for how long are you doing that?"

"I pretty much stopped after that first year, so not too long I guess."

The song eventually stopped and another song, this one containing a lot more beat in it, started playing. With the song over, Hiro thought that was enough dancing for him until Marys grabbed his arm when he attempted to leave the floor.

"Don't tell me you're leaving just when the fun starts." She said with that all too familiar teasing smile. Just when Hiro was about to excuse himself from what appeared to be a more complicated type of dance, Marys put her finger on his lips. "This has no rules. Just do what comes natural to you." She told him.

Listening to her advice, Hiro started dancing following Marys's moves. They spun around each other a few times until they somehow ended with Hiro grabbing Marys's waists and picking her up into the air. Once he put her down, Marys nodded at him thus proving that he was doing it right. Now starting to realize the fun present in dancing, Hiro continued to dance alongside his girlfriend for a few more songs.

Everyone's enjoyment was soon cut short though, as an unexpected explosion occurred. The loud music was soon replaced with massive sounds of walls crumbling down and people screaming in fear as the bright lights were replaced with fire and smoke. While being as surprised by the occurrence as everyone else, Hiro was less panicked than the others and instead of running away from the sound he turned in the direction of which it came from, protecting Marys with his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked her as soon as the mess started. She managed to reply positively though it was obvious she was a bit scared by this. Honey, Go-Go and Wasabi soon joined their side, checking to see if they're alright. "Where's Fred?" Hiro asked them, believing this situation will require the entire team.

"Probably trying to get to us through all of the people…" Honey assumed while waving away the smoke. "What could have caused this to happen?"

As if to answer her question, a bunch of different robots showed up inside of Fred's mansion. All of them were black and stood at about half of Hiro's height, but each few of them wield different weapons; going from chain saws to kttanas and even sais and nun-chucks. Behind the group of robots, appeared a towering figure which was also quite large and definitely not lacking in the muscles department. At first, the group didn't recognize the man because of all the smoke; but he soon made himself familiar.

"Happy birthday, Zero!" The man said with a heavy Russian accent, laughing hard at his joke.

"Yama!?" Hiro asked in shock, the rest of Big Hero 6 being surprised as well. "How do you keep getting out of jail?" He asked.

"That's your biggest question!?" Go-Go screamed at Hiro. "I'm more worried that he's attacking everyone with robots again!"

"Well, Yama was good man in prison. So they let me out early and just in time for your special day." Yama smirked while Hiro's face got a lot tenser. "I see you don't have suits now. That just makes it a whole lot easi…" Before Yama could have finished his speech, Fred landed on top of him while already in his monster suit.

"Here you go, guys!" Fred said while throwing the rest of the team a spare set of suits he had in his house just in case. "I'll distract them!" He said while jumping off of Yama and landing on one of the robots, crushing it beneath his feet before burning another one with his fire-breath.

As the rest of the team ran to change cloths, Hiro quickly gave them instructions. "Go-Go, make sure everyone stays clear of the building. Wasabi, you're with Fred. Keep those robots occupied. Honey, you're in charge of trapping Yama and getting the police. I'll get Baymax and Marys, stay outside with Go-Go."

"Wait!" Marys called, causing Hiro to stop as the rest of the team ran further away. "There's no way I'm staying outside without helping you out!"

"Marys, it's no time for an argument!" Hiro told her. "You don't even have a suit. I didn't have time to make you a spare."

"I don't care!" She argued, looking determinately into Hiro's eyes. "I'm not sitting this one out!"

Realizing he can't convince her otherwise, Hiro quickly came out with a solution. "Okay, listen. I can give you the parts on my suit that attach to Baymax's armor. You two handle the fire." As soon as Marys nodded in response, both dashed away in the same direction.

Fred was managing to handle some of the robots with his fire-breath and acrobatics, but as they started ganging up on him more and more, he soon found out that he can't take all of them down by himself. As he got more and more tired and Yama's laughter entered his ears, help arrived in the form of Wasabi and Honey.

Wasabi jumped into the fight, cutting one of the robots in the middle of it. Once that was done he impaled two robots on his laser blades, one on each side, and started slamming them against each other until they were nothing but scrap metal. When a robot came from behind him, Wasabi quickly spun around and sliced it right in the middle.

Seeing Wasabi was handling himself fine and Fred re-gaining his momentum, Honey faced the man who she now considered Big Hero 6's arch enemy, as this wasn't their first time fighting him. "Well, hello there girl." Yama laughed as she stood before him in a fighting stance. "Still using those exploding balls, I see?" He mocked her form of fighting.

Honey glared at him while quickly cooking up a new ball in her purse, it ejected immediately after right into her other hand. "They may not be disco balls, but they will sure make you dance." She told him before charging at him.

* * *

"This way, everyone!" Go-Go shouted in order to get everyone's attention and guiding them out of the building which was slowly starting to catch on fire. Quickly maneuvering through the large crowd of people in order to see all of them were out of the building. Once she saw all of the guests were out, Go-Go heard screams coming from outside. Rushing to the backyard, the girl in the yellow suit saw a few more robots attempting to attack some of the people who were there.

After she took the gum she was chewing out of her mouth and attached it to her helmet, Go-Go dashed in the robots' direction, took out one of her discs and threw it right at them. The disc went through all of the robots, causing them to short circuit before returning to her. As the people cheered for her, Go-Go didn't notice there was one robot behind her which she hasn't taken down yet.

"Watch out!" She suddenly heard a familiar voice call out for her before Hiro showed up and shot his Micro-Bots at the incoming robot.

"What are you doing here?" Go-Go asked him.

"Helping you out." Hiro replied before sending another wave of bots at two more incoming robots.

"Then who's protecting Marys?" She asked him a second before Baymax came flying into the scene from inside the mansion. On his back was none other than Marys, holding on to the robot's back as hard as she could as they flew towards the fire.

"Are you ready, Baymax?" Marys asked the robot.

"Fire extinguisher, activate." Baymax said as he stopped before the burning building and started ejecting cold pressure all over the fire, helping it calm down and managing to reduce its size. Marys was sweating beyond belief as they have gotten closer and closer to the fire, especially with the suit keeping her even warmer; but she managed to push through until the fire was out. With the fire dying down Hiro and Go-Go told everyone to stay outside for now, before they ran back inside to help the others deal with Yama.

* * *

Honey was throwing countless balls of frozen chemicals at Yama, thinking catching him would be an easy task due to his size. She quickly learned though that she shouldn't have underestimated her foe, as despite his heavy form he managed to dodge almost all of her attacks. Realizing this required more strategy, Honey decided it was time for her to use her secret attack. After ejecting her next ball, she squashed it in her hand in order to create a whip. Yama's eyes widened in fear as the blonde Super-Hero started attacking him with her whip, and while he dodged the attacks he was clearly less nimble than before. Noticing the opportunity, Honey grabbed Yama by his foot and dragged him down to the floor, throwing another ball right at him in order to trap him inside of it.

With Yama defeated, his robot army destroyed and the fire out; the team reunited above their enemy's trapped body. "What do you guys say about returning this gift to jail?" Hiro asked to a positive answer.

After the police arriving to take Yama back to jail, all of the guests who were present during the fight were cheering loudly at the team's success in stopping the threat of the robots.

"The citizens' neurotransmitter levels are elevated." Baymax pointed out after scanning them. "That means they are happy and safe. It appears they are satisfied with their care."

Hiro giggled at the observation, seeing how everyone was indeed happy. "They sure are, Baymax. Thanks to you, to us actually." He said while referring to the team. After receiving the smiles of all of his teammates, there was one more person Hiro wanted to hear from. Luckily for him, that person was standing right behind him, waiting for him to turn around so that she could wrap him in a hug.

"Wasn't it a good decision to let me help out?" Marys smirked at him. "I told you I could handle it." She said while poking his chest. "But it is your birthday, so I will forgive you." The girl added, chuckling at her own behavior and Hiro's eye roll.

"Now, there's only one thing I could use from you to make this a great birthday." Before Marys could have asked for answers, Hiro kissed her deeply while pulling her down, gathering cheers from the watchers. Once they pulled away, Hiro smiled at her surprised look. "Got it." He told her.

"And you say I'm the dominant one…" She blushed while chuckling.

"Come on, People! Let's keep this party rolling!" Fred yelled, earning support from all of the guests. The party sure continued, all the way to the morning.

* * *

 **I did say Marys's entire visit was because of Hiro's birthday, so it made sense to make this a chapter of its own.**

 **It seemed like every time I need a villian for Big Hero 6 to face I bring in Yama. My next "Big Hero 6" story will have an original villian! I promise! Still, this was a really fun chapter to write! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Make sure to leave a review and I'll see you all in the next chapter! We're almost done guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**We are now entering the final phase of this story. Man, I can't believe it's almost done...**

 **Anyway; this is part 1 of the 3 part finale(Not including the epilouge). That's all I'm saying for the moment. I hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

By the time summer vacation was about to end, Marys has already proved herself as a member of Big Hero 6. True, her time with the team would soon end but just like her relationship with Hiro, she didn't let that fact stop her from living that point of her life to the fullest.

With her around, Hiro found it easier to come up with plans during a fight as she helped him think up strategies and would also tell him what to aim for, or point out flaws in a plan he improvised. She was a fast thinker and the rest of the team valued her just as much as her boyfriend did, at least when it came to crime fighting.

Hiro and Marys's relationship was getting stronger and stronger with every day they spent together. Even though they both knew going into the relationship that it will have to end when summer ends, they kept it going by living the moment up until the end. Both also, unintentionally, fell for each other during that time period; though no one admitted it yet as they feared the other's reaction. Despite that secret however, Hiro and Marys's relationship could have been described as a really good one…

But even good things have a few bumps on the way.

* * *

One night during a patrol, Hiro and Marys noticed a man with a fedora hat and a trench-coat walking around. Something about that man seemed suspicious to Marys and she encouraged Hiro to check out if he was up to something. Heaving nothing else to do, Hiro guided Baymax towards the man.

After asking him if everything was alright, not wanting to scare the man into thinking he was blamed for something he didn't do, Hiro saw two things that made him believe that guy was dangerous. For once, his face was covered with a black mask which only contained holes in it for his eyes to see through. Second, he suddenly pulled out a gun and started shooting at the couple.

"We have a suspect criminal. Armed and masked." Hiro told the rest of Big Hero 6 before he and Marys quickly climbed on Baymax's back and escaped from the man until the rest will show up.

Once the other team members arrived, they managed to take down the criminal. Upon the masked man colliding with the floor, Hiro jumped down from Baymax's back and was about to trap him with his Micro-Bots. As soon as Hiro took aim however, the man noticed something which he considered a helpful tool in getting away. Quickly reaching for his gun, the man aimed his weapon at Marys, who was still flying on top of Baymax's back, and shot her. The bullet hit her in the head which was covered by her helmet. This may have saved her from certain death, but the impact of the bullet was enough to knock her out to the point she almost detached from Baymax.

"Marys!" Hiro yelled in fear as he ran in her direction to make sure she was okay. Once Baymax landed on the road, Hiro took Marys in his arms before noticing the damaged part of her helmet. "Baymax, is she going to be alright?" He asked the robot.

"She is breathing regularly and her heart beat is still the same. However, she is probably suffering from a head concussion. She will be alright, but it will take at least a few hours before she will be up." Baymax concluded his diagnoses.

"Hiro!" The sound of his teammates brought Hiro back to reality as he realized he had a criminal to catch. Seeing the man getting up and attempting to run, Hiro sent his Micro-Bots after him, but it was too late. The man got away, leaving Hiro on his knees.

"What happened?" Wasabi asked as they caught up.

"He shot Marys." Hiro explained. "I almost had him but then… I just had to see if she was alright…" He mumbled, still not being able to process what happened.

"Leave him to me!" Go-Go reassured him before dashing after the criminal herself.

"We will take care of this, Hiro." Honey told the young leader. "Right now, it's important you will take Marys back to the café so she could recover."

With an understanding nod, Hiro climbed back on Baymax's back while holding the unconscious Marys in his arms. "Baymax, take us home." The robot was quick to obligate and was soon high up in the skies.

* * *

To say Wamu was terrified when Hiro came back with her daughter not moving in his arms would have been an understatement. Even after Hiro told the worried mother Baymax checked on Marys and said that she will be alright, Wamu was still panicking over Marys's situation. After they lay her down in her bed, Wamu grabbed Hiro by his shoulders and told him to never take Marys with him for a patrol again.

Hiro nodded at her. "I wasn't planning on it…"

Marys was asleep for the entire night. Out of concern for her state, Hiro positioned Baymax's charging station near her bed and told him to watch her through the night. Even though the robot constantly told him she will wake up eventually, Hiro wanted to be sure. It was because of him that Marys got shot; he won't take any chances when it comes to her recovering.

The next morning, Hiro woke up to the felling of something shaking him awake. "Hiro, Marys is up." He soon heard Baymax's robotic voice, causing his eyes to shut open and for him to jump up from his bed. Seeing Marys sleepily smiling at him was enough to cause Hiro to run up to her and wrap her in a tight hug.

"You're okay!" Hiro said with excitement in his voice. "Thank goodness, you're alright!"

"What happened last night?" Marys asked her boyfriend once he let go of her.

"The criminal we found shot you and you were unconscious for the whole night." He answered, scaring Marys a bit. "Baymax watched you throughout to make sure you'll stay fine and I'm so glad that you're okay." He finished the story, hugging her again.

After a bit more of silence between the two, Marys spoke up. "So did you catch the criminal?"

Hiro shook his head. "Not sure. I know the rest continued chasing him after that, but I haven't heard from them yet."

"Well if not, that means we have a fugitive to catch tonight." Marys replied, believing they will catch the masked guy eventually.

"Yeah… about that…" Hiro started to say, looking for the right words. "Your mother kind of forbidden you to come with us again." He said, causing Marys to raise an eyebrow.

"You're not going to listen to her, are you?" She asked, suspicious of the direction this conversation was going.

"Actually, I am going to listen to her." Before Marys could interject, Hiro explained himself. "Last night, I didn't keep my eye on you and you were almost killed because of that. I'm not going to put you in harm's way again."

"But… I do help you guys. I help with the strategies and plans during the fights…"

"Somethings I was able to do by myself for a few months." Hiro cut her off.

Marys looked at Hiro with shock in her eyes. Was he saying that they didn't need her? "So you basically just said that I'm pointless?" She asked with harshness in her voice.

"No! I'm not saying that!" Hiro objected. "I'm saying I prefer you will be safe, which is a lot more important to me than extra help."

"Oh, now I can't defend myself? Even though I've been doing it for how long now?" She asked, her tone of voice rising.

"Marys, you almost died!" He screamed at her. "I'm not taking any more risks that could cost you your life!"

"You basically just confirmed that you think I can't take care of myself." She crossed her hands while sending him an angry look.

Hiro was getting really annoyed by these questions. Why couldn't she just understand that he's doing this for her own good? "You know what? After yesterday, no, I don't believe you could take care of yourself just yet…"

"That's all I needed to hear." Marys cut him off, a sharp tone in her voice, before she got up from the bed and headed out of the room.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Hiro called after her, but Marys didn't turn back to look at him. "Marys! Oh, come on! Would you at least let me explain myself?" He shouted, but she ignored him. Just before Marys was about to head down the stairs, Hiro grabbed her shoulders and turned her body around so that she would look at right him. "Why don't you understand that I'm saying these things and trying to protect you because I love you?"

For a few seconds, there was a complete silence. Hiro couldn't believe that he just said it. He just admitted to Marys the one thing he didn't want to because he thought once the vacation would end it will be pointless, and because he feared that she might not feel the same. Well, it was out there right now. He told her. He didn't even think about saying it; it just… came to him…

Marys was a bit overwhelmed at first by the surprising announcement. At first, she felt unbelievably happy inside of her heart. She thought her feeling the same way about Hiro would matter nothing once she'll get back home; but now he admitted that he loves her as well. For a few seconds, Marys was ready to just forget all about that short argument and admit to Hiro that she loves him too…

But then came the thought of him not meaning it entirely. What if he was just saying that in order to make her go easy on him and accept her not going on patrols Hiro wouldn't do that, would he? Her heart wanted his words to be real, but her mind warned her that he might try to trick her.

The silence was eventually broken once Marys escaped Hiro's grab. "That's the most pathetic excuse you could have come up with in order to convince me?" She fired at him.

"What? You think I made that up!?" He asked, both shocked and hurt at the same time.

"Maybe you think flirting could change my mind… which just adds to the fact you don't think I could take care of myself." She spat right at him before running down the stairs, leaving a speechless Hiro behind.

"Okay, fine! Whatever!" Hiro eventually threw his arms in the air before heading back to his chair.

"Hiro, your nerve levels are…"

"Baymax, I'm satisfied with my care." Hiro quickly said, making the robot deactivate. Sitting silently by himself and thinking about all that just happened made Hiro sigh sadly. The thing that was his greatest fear in admitting his emotions towards Marys just turned into reality. He just admitted that he loved her and she just spat in his face. She didn't even say she didn't feel the same, she just told him that she thinks he's lying. After a while, Hiro slammed his head against his table and let out another sad sigh. "I'm such an idiot…"

* * *

"What an idiot!" Marys muttered to herself after she got out of the "Lucky Cat Café". "Tries using these stupid clichés in order to stop me from standing up for myself!" She muttered again, unleashing her anger on the side-walk with every step she took.

After a while though, the thoughts of maybe him telling the truth started coming back. What if he wasn't lying? What if he was genuinely concerned? Memories of all of their time together throughout the summer started coming back to her, realizing more and more how much he did care for her. Maybe he was telling the truth? Believing that she might have been wrong about this entire thing herself, Marys decided to head back and talk to Hiro more calmly about all of this.

However, as soon as she was about to head back; someone suddenly caught her by the throat and put a napkin to her mouth. She tried to struggle, but eventually she became really sleepy.

As her eyes closed all she could think about was that she got attacked, and that there was a good chance she won't see Hiro anymore…

* * *

 **Well, this was about to happen at one point, right? There wouldn't be a story if these two would have been lovey-dovey all the time.**

 **But yeah, we have a cliffhanger. Sorry to cut it there, espacially when this feels like a really short chapter compared to some of the recent ones, but it felt like a good point. You won't have to wait too long for the next chapter though; I'm aiming to get it out tommorow.**

 **Until then, hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review and take care!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, remember how two chapters ago a plot element will come into play later on? Yeah... Guess what it is?**

 **I hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

It's been a few hours since the fight between Hiro and Marys went down, and Hiro was still trying to figure out where he went wrong during that conversation. He didn't want to insult her; he would never even attempt such a thing. But he also needed to protect her because of what happened last night. Why couldn't she understand that he was telling her that for her safety? Then again, what was he thinking going into the Super-Hero business after the entire Callaghan thing was over?

Throughout all that time, Hiro didn't leave his room. He didn't even see Cass or Wamu throughout the entire day, nor did he contact any of his friends, as he was too busy thinking who acted wrong here; if there was even a wrong at all. Among the other things being considered, he also started debating if telling Marys the truth about how he felt towards her was the right choice. Right now it seems like the answer was no, but what's valid for the moment won't necessarily be valid in the long run.

So many questions and yet no answers. Moments like these were when Hiro wanted to have Tadashi back more than any other time. True, Baymax would always help comfort him every once and again; but a robot isn't the best person to talk to about subjects like couple fights, even if the robot meant well. Tadashi most likely went through this when he was Hiro's age; he would know what to do. But what would he do?

As Hiro kept thinking for longer and longer periods of time, Cass eventually started to worry about him. During a down time at the café, she walked up in order to see how her nephew was doing, not expecting to find him depressed near his desk.

"Hiro?" She asked upon entering the room. "Are you alright, Sweetie?"

The young teen shook his head with a deep sad sigh. "Marys and I had a fight. I told her she couldn't join any more patrols after what happened and she thought I didn't think she could protect herself and…" He paused, debating if he should tell Cass everything. "She eventually left. I don't know where she went, I don't know anything anymore…"

Cass gave him a hug in an attempt to calm him down. "Oh, Hiro… stuff like that happen to all couples at one point. I know you would prefer it if everything went smoothly in this relationship, but there are bound to be mishaps at one point." She let go of the hug so that she could look at him. "Your parents also had a few fights over disagreements, but they always managed to solve them in the end." She gave him a sympathetic smile. "Just wait until she'll come back. I'm sure you'll pull it through."

Hiro managed a small smile and nodded at his aunt. "Thanks, Aunt Cass."

The moment was over once a stressed out Wamu walked into the room. "Hiro?" She called, gathering his attention. "Do you know where Marys is?" She asked him, sounding really worried.

"Uh… we had a fight and she left. I have no idea where she is…"

Before Hiro could say anything more, Wamu interrupted him. "She's not answering her phone. I called I don't know how many times…" She said, being on the verge of tears. "I hope she's alright.

Looking at his watch, Hiro just noticed how long it was since the argument took place. Starting to fear for Marys's well-being himself, Hiro got up from his chair and told both women he will be back soon. He returned after a minute or so with Baymax's red helmet in his hands and stood in front of Baymax's luggage, activating the robot. Once the robot inflated from his charger, Hiro put the helmet on his head. "Baymax, I need your help. Can you scan the city and see if you can find where Marys is?" He asked and the the robot initiated a scan.

"I have found a match." Baymax informed after a few seconds, making Wamu look at him with hope that he will find her daughter. "Marys seem to be located inside the "Krei-Tech" building."

"Krei-Tech!?" Hiro asked, surprised by the answer. Looking at Wamu's worried face and Cass trying to calm her down, Hiro knew what he had to do. "Baymax, contact the others. We're going to pay them a little visit…"

* * *

Marys blinked her eyes slowly and heavily as she recovered from her apparent attack. Once her vision cleared, she started looking around her and attempted to recognize the environment she was in. To her shock and surprise, she was in the exact same lab Hiro took her to when they looked for answers about her father's death. Why would her attacker bring her here of all places? Attempting to move, Marys felt cold metal touching her skin, realizing that she was chained up by her hands and feet. On instinct, she tried to break free, but reality soon proved that these chains weren't so easy to break.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." A voice suddenly said, causing Marys to turn her head in the direction of which it came from. To her surprise, it was the same masked man from last night. He's the one who kidnapped her? What was his business with her?

"Who are you?" She asked with an angry tone while also trying to sound brave.

The man laughed before taking his mask off, revealing an aging face which implied the man was around his forties. Not only that, but he also looked familiar to Marys, like she has seen him not too long ago. Suddenly, her mind flashed back to the night before Hiro and she came to Krei-Tech, he was one of the guys they helped stop and put behind bars. Connecting all the dots together, Marys referred to him as the man she thought he was.

"Takashi Takei"

"Smart just like your father…" He giggled at the fact that she recognized him. "You have the exact same face whenever I surprise you."

"But, we put you in jail!" Marys said, still not believing the facts.

"Oh yeah, the night where you stopped me with that super team or whatever..." He said with a low tone. "Once that kid called you Marys I never would have thought you were the same Marys as David's daughter. Once I saw your face though, that's when I had my doubts. I attempted to re-start my project that night you caught me, I had the suit ready in this lab and everything. All I needed was a budget… and who stopped me if not the little girl of the same man who betrayed me?"

"You killed him!" Marys screamed at the top of her lungs, her face and eyes red.

"He stood in my way!" Takashi shouted in her face. "Our team was nearing completion of the suit after years of planning this! All we needed was to test it for the first time. But when Krei intervened and cut the foundling because it was "too dangerous", your father didn't even dare to fight! He just stuck up to the boss instead of standing by our work. A work we devoted years to!"

"Doesn't give you the right to kill him, you prick!" Marys yelled back.

"I was aiming for Krei actually." Takashi suddenly admitted, surprising Marys. "Your father jumped in the way of the bullet and took it for him…" He said, his voice showing signs of sadness and regret. "This is why I ran and never continued with the project. I couldn't bear the thought I killed my partner. Once that was done I started running away, killing the ones who tried to stop me. I didn't want to, but after your father nothing felt painful anymore…"

A long pause took place after these confessions. Marys was silent, processing everything she had just heard and beginning to cry at revelation. Her father wasn't killed; he sacrificed himself to save his boss.

"Krei didn't tell you that part during your little chat, did he?" Takashi suddenly laughed, making Marys look right at him.

"How do you know about that?" She asked.

"A day after I was sent to jail, Krei came to visit me. He kept going on and on about how ironic it was that you were the one to bring me to jail after what I did." He told her, explaining how he knew about her and Hiro's talk with Krei. "That night, I escaped. I won't bore you with the details but let's just say I laid low until I got what I needed to help me out. I assumed you would be with those Big Hero 6 guys last night, and that's when I intended to strike."

"What would you accomplish by killing me? Simple revenge?" Marys asked, sounding like she attempted to tease him.

"The gun wasn't deadly. It was intended to put you to sleep." He explained. "Then again, I haven't thought up the details of this until the end and I forgot these kids will look after you. I managed to outrun them, but I realized that if I wanted to catch you I needed you alone."

"And what do you need me for?" Marys asked after discovering how everything fit into place.

Takashi mentioned for her to look at what she was wearing. With a quick look, Marys noticed that she was wearing the suit Takashi and her father worked on. "I hope you feel comfortable in that suit because you're going to be helping me test it for a while." He said with an evil smile.

"And what if I'll say no?" Marys asked, not expecting large amount of electricity to start engulfing her entire body to the point it really hurt. Her confident tone turned into a painful scream which only stopped once the electricity stopped.

"A new feature was added to the suit, if you hadn't noticed." Takashi smirked while pointing to a button he held in his hand. "I figured you won't want to cooperate with me under the circumstances; so I installed a little extra feature to help persuade you."

"It won't…" Marys told him. "I'd rather die from electricity before doing anything for you."

"As you wish!" Takashi said, attempting to electrocute her again.

Ready for another wave of pain, Marys closed her eyes. But the pain never came. Instead of electricity, a sound of a cracking wall was heard. Opening her eyes, Marys saw the pleasant sight of Go-Go, Wasabi, Honey and Fred coming through the cracked wall. Following them, Baymax flew in with Hiro on his back. Baymax's fist returned to its place as Hiro dismounted the robot.

"Let her go!" Hiro yelled at him.

"Came to save your friend, I see?" Takashi asked, pointing at the button in his hand before pressing it again, sending another wave of electricity through Marys's body.

"Marys!" Hiro yelled before firing his Micro-Bots at Takashi, who managed to dodge them at the last minute, his finger still pressed against the button, which meant he was still electrocuting Marys. "Everyone on him! Wasabi, get Marys out of there!" Hiro commanded as everyone charged at Takashi with Wasabi running towards the chained up Marys.

Wasabi activated his laser blades and was about to cut the chains and let Marys go. However, due to the suit electrocuting her, his blades couldn't have reached the chains and cut them. "Guys, the electricity is deflecting my attacks!" He called while still trying to cut through.

"Then we get the button!" Go-Go called, charging at Takashi with all of her speed with Honey on her tail with a ball at the ready.

"Baymax, get me close to him!" Hiro told the robot once he climbed back on his back, the thought of Marys being electrocuted making him feel both sick and yet determined to succeed in his mission. "Everyone, block his escape routes!"

As Takashi tried running away from the flying robot and the two girls chasing him, Fred landed right in front of him, causing him to stop. "Going somewhere?" He asked before breathing fire in the scientist's direction.

Scared, Takashi turned in a different direction only to be almost met with Go-Go's incoming disc which missed him by an inch. Using his distracted attention, Honey used her ball in order to freeze the floor beneath him and causing him to slip and fall down. The impact with the floor caused him to lose his grip on the button, thus stopping the electricity and giving Wasabi a chance to cut down the chains. Once free, Wasabi noticed how hurt Marys was from the enormous amount of electricity her body absorbed. She wasn't even conscious, though it appeared she was still breathing.

With the man and the button apart, Hiro trapped Takashi with his Micro-Bots while Baymax blew the switch into little pieces with his rocket fist. "Honey, care to make his prison a bit more solid?" Hiro asked Honey, who froze the Micro-Bots with one of her balls. "Fred call the police. Let them know they have a criminal on the loss." Now that Takashi was out of the way, Hiro and the others ran towards Marys's unconscious form. Taking her away from Wasabi, Hiro started tearing up. "I said I will keep her safe after yesterday. Looks like I put her in even more danger…" He scolded himself.

"Hiro, she is still breathing." Baymax informed. "I suggest bringing her to a hospital as quickly as possible."

Snapping out of his mourning, Hiro climbed unto Baymax's back with Marys in his hands. "You guys take care of him. I'll bring Marys to the hospital."

Honey, Go-Go and Fred all nodded at him. "No problem, Hiro." Wasabi told him. "We'll catch up as soon as he's behind bars."

"Thanks, guys." Hiro thanked them before Baymax blasted out of the building and towards the nearest hospital. Looking at his unconscious girlfriend, guilt returned to Hiro's heart. "I'm so sorry, Marys. I will get you to a hospital. Just hang in there!" He said as they continued flying.

* * *

 **I needed to put in one more battle before this story will end. It's pretty short, but I think it was good enough given the details.**

 **And yes, this story is indeed reaching its end soon enough. We only have two chapters left! I hope you're looking forward to them.**

 **Until that though, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review if you've got something to say and I'll see you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yep, this might be late...**

 **But who cares? Let's finish this three-parter! Here we go!**

* * *

Doctors were rushing towards the hospital door shortly after Hiro came in with Marys in his arms, screaming for help from one of the doctors. The girl was soon taken from him into the operation room on a trolley bed while Hiro was told to wait in the hall while she was being checked. Sitting helplessly on one of the chairs, praying for his girlfriend to be alright, Hiro was approached by Baymax. "Hiro, your neurotransmitter levels indicate you are stressed."

"Yes, Baymax." Hiro answered with a depressed sigh. "I'm supposed to be under those circumstances…"

"I would like to help." The robot said, wanting to make Hiro feel better.

"I appreciate the good will, buddy." Hiro gave Baymax a sad smile. "But right now, there's nothing you could really do." He said before realizing something important. "Actually, can you contact my aunt and Wamu? They need to know about this." Baymax immediately obeyed before calling the café. "Let me handle the talking." Hiro said as they waited for an answer. Once Cass picked up, Hiro told her that they have found Marys and saved her from the person who apparently kidnaped her. Before his aunt got a little too excited though, he told her Marys was still electrocuted really badly and how she's now in the hospital and that Wamu should come over as fast as possible.

Hiro ended the call, feeling even more devastated than before now that Wamu knew about the all thing. First what happened last night and now this entire thing. Hiro wouldn't be surprised if after this is all over Wamu will just take Marys to a hotel and make sure she and Hiro will never meet again, not to mention break every connection with Cass. As if reading his thoughts, Baymax attempted to comfort Hiro with a hug and a few pets on his head. While it didn't exactly helped Marys in the operating room, it was still nice to know someone was there for him no matter what.

Minutes later, Wamu arrived at the hospital, noticing Baymax's red armor as soon as she got in. "Hiro…" She called, getting the teen's attention from the floor. "Is she still in there?"

Hiro only nodded with sadness in his eyes, causing Wamu to take off her glasses and rub her face against her arm in order to wipe out tears. "Wamu, I know nothing I could say right now would make you forgive me for all of this; but please don't be mad at my aunt for this. I understand if you won't want me to be near Marys ever again, that's acceptable. But please don't let my mess up come between you and my aunt." He begged to the older woman, who looked at him wired.

"Hiro, what are you talking about?" She asked, causing Hiro's face to shoot up. "You didn't cause any of this." She told him. "You tried to get her out of it, but she didn't listen to you and ran off. I don't blame you for this kidnapping, if anything I should be thankful for you and your team for saving my little girl."

"But if I didn't make her the suit she would have never joined us for patrols, she would have never seen Takashi that night and he wouldn't have kidnapped her in the first place. I was also the one who pressed on going to Krei-Tech and search for answers about your husband's death; who knows how big of a part that trip plays in this thing? She got into all of this mess because of me from every point of view you look at it." He admitted, turning his head in order to hide his tears.

"But you still saved her, right?" Wamu asked, causing Hiro to turn his head back to her. "You still sacrificed your life in order to save her. Who knows if she would have even been alive if you and your team wouldn't have gotten there on time?" She asked, receiving silence as an answer. "I may not support the idea of her going crime-fighting anymore, but I'm also not going to forbidden her from seeing the boy who saved her life anymore." Wamu told him before pulling Hiro into a hug, thanking him again for saving Marys.

"I am sorry about Marys." Baymax suddenly said to Wamu. "If it will improve how you feel; my scan before coming here indicate that she is not that badly injured. The doctors should be able to make her feel better."

Wamu smiled at the robot in front of her. "Thanks for letting me know, Baymax." She said with a smile. "Also, thanks for finding her with your scanner."

"It is no problem." The robot replied.

* * *

By the time the rest of Big Hero 6 arrived at the hospital after making sure Takashi made it to jail, and making sure he will stay there, a nurse approached the entire group, who waited alongside Hiro and Wamu. "Are you here for Marys Iosama?" They all nodded, waiting to hear what Marys's condition was. "Well, we managed to stable her breathing and heartbeat." The nurse informed with a smile, causing everyone to let out a sigh of relief. "She's still not fully recovered and she might be unconscious for a little while, but she's going to be fine. You can go see her if you want."

When Wamu and the Big Hero 6 team entered the room they spotted Marys almost immediately. Wamu and Hiro were the first ones to her bed, the mother hugging her daughter tightly. "I thought I almost lost you…" She said while not blocking away the tears which formed in her eyes. "Hopefully, the doctors say you will be alright." Wamu added, though she was sure Marys might not hear what she's saying.

Hiro took Marys's hand before sighing deeply. "I know you can't hear me, but I just want to say how good I'm feeling right now; knowing that you would be alright." He said.

Wamu didn't leave Marys's side for the rest of the day. Hiro did leave for a few minutes when he was informed by Honey that a rumor about them being at the hospital made a couple of sick children excited, and asked if he wanted to go visit them. Knowing how much this would mean to the kids, Hiro did leave Wamu alone with Marys in order to visit the kids with his teammates. Wamu told him it was alright when he said he will return shortly.

By the time Big Hero 6 met all the kids, visiting hours were just about to end. While it seemed clear Wamu would stay with Marys in the hospital through the night, Hiro insisted that it should be him who stays with her. "She almost died because of me; I'm not leaving until I see her wake up." He said determinately. Though it seemed like a crazy idea to leave her unconscious daughter with him, Wamu agreed to it anyway as it seemed nothing will make Hiro change his mind. After giving Baymax instructions to go back to the "Lucky Cat Café" and saying good night to everyone else, Hiro returned to the seat beside Marys's bed, taking her hand in his while looking at her sleeping form.

Seeing how there was no one else in the room, Hiro allowed himself to sigh audibly before talking to Marys. "I know you probably can't hear me and you most likely still angry at me for what I've said, but I hope once you wake up you will understand that I said those things in order to protect you and try to prevent… what just happened." He talked to her like she was awake and with him, like it was one of their online conversations. If only it was anything like this, he thought. "But in a sense, I seem to have caused all of this. If I haven't tried to protect you, we wouldn't have had that fight and then you wouldn't get kidnaped. How ironic…" Hiro sighed again. "There's another thing I want to tell you once you'll wake up. What I said today; you know, me loving you, that was real. I didn't tell you before because I knew that once you'll go back, this relationship will have to end and I tried to fight it so that saying good-bye to you won't be this hard…"

Hiro stayed silent for a few seconds, believing that was everything. Then he remembered there were a few other things to address. "I don't know what came over me when I told you this at that moment, but as opposed to what you may think, I wasn't lying. I really love you, Marys Iosama… Not that saying it now would do anything, but I will say it again once you'll be up." He said before kissing her forehead. After that, Hiro retired to sleep on the chair near Marys's hospital bed. He managed to sleep quite well for someone who slept on a chair, although having a day as stressful as yesterday was would make anyone fall asleep anywhere. His hand never left Marys's throughout the entire night.

* * *

When morning came, Hiro was woken up by a strange feeling of something moving in his hand. Quickly waking up and blinking his eyes in order to focus his seeing, Hiro saw Marys moving in her bed and groaning a little. He stayed quite as his mouth hung open but inside of him, he was screaming with all the joy in the world.

"M-Marys?" He asked her softly to make sure she's really awake.

Once she heard her name being called, the girl turned her head around to see a hand holding her own. Following it in order to see who it belonged to, her tired eyes landed on Hiro, causing her to weakly smile at him while waving him hello with the fingers of her free hand.

"Marys!" Hiro suddenly shouted before throwing himself at her and hugging her with all of his strength. "You're okay! Oh, thank goodness you're okay!" He said while pressing their bodies together as much as he could.

"Hiro…" She said. "Pressure… too strong…"

Hiro's eyes suddenly widened when he realized he was hurting her. "Oh, sorry." He said while quickly letting her go.

"It's okay…" She still smiled at him and even managed to rise up from the bed for a bit.

Just then, one of the doctors came into the room in order to check on Marys. "I see you're up already." He said with a smile, surprising the two young teens with his sudden presence. "This guy here stayed by your side ever since you got here. He even argued with your mother that he will watch you through the night." The doctor told Marys, making Hiro blush.

Once the doctor left the room, silence followed. Hiro had no idea what to say and Marys was still recovering from what she went through. Eventually, Hiro found the words. "Listen Marys, about what happened before all of this, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to doubt you or anything, I was just…"

"It's okay, Hiro." She cut him off. "I heard everything."

"What?" Hiro asked her, confused by what she just said.

"Last night; I don't know what the doctors gave me exactly, but even though I wasn't awake and couldn't move, I heard everything past my mother talking to me." She explained. "So I already heard all of your apologies and I forgive you for everything. Not that I can really blame you, I over-reacted as well." Marys told him, managing to fully sit on the bed instead of just laying on it.

"Oh…" Hiro said, thinking she might know about a certain other thing he might have said.

"Also," She spoke again. "I owe you an apology for thinking you were lying to me yesterday. In fact, I need to tell you something as well; I was hiding something from you as well because we might have to break this up at the end of the summer."

Hiro blinked, thinking he knew what Marys was going to say. "Wait, are you…?"

To Hiro's surprise, Marys sent one of her arms to grab his neck so that she could pull him towards her and kiss him. She pulled away quickly while looking into Hiro's wide brown eyes. "I love you too, Hiro Hamada."

Outside of kissing her again, Hiro had no idea how to react to what she just told him. All he knew was that he was incredibly happy; and based on Marys's smile once they pulled apart again, she was just as happy.

* * *

Marys was released from the hospital later that day. Outside of the few minutes of her trying to stand up again, she was labeled as ready to leave by the doctors. Wamu came to pick her and Hiro up from the hospital back to the "Lucky Cat Café" where everyone from Big Hero 6 welcomed her back. Cass even made everyone enjoy her cooking for free in honor of Marys being okay.

With few days left for the vacation, Hiro said that he won't join on the patrols with the rest of the team so that he could spend every last second with Marys. The team of course agreed that they will only call him if they really needed the back up. On the final night before her return home, Hiro took Marys for one last flight on Baymax's back. They again landed on top of a wind turbine, watching the sun slowly disappearing as the dark skies took over the city, prompting the neon lights all over the city to be turned on.

"I'm going to miss this." Marys sighed as she looked at the beautiful view.

"You would come back and visit, right?" Hiro asked, hopeful.

"Of course I would!" She said as if it was a no brainer. "I can't have an online only boyfriend."

At the last word, Hiro's heart jumped a bit. "Are we still going through with this?" He asked. "We aren't going to see each other a lot. Who knows when will be the next time we'll meet? Are you sure you want this to restrict us?"

Marys turned to look at him. "I thought you said you love me…" She said bluntly.

"I do…" Hiro shook his head, not knowing where that came from.

"Then it doesn't matter!" She declared. "I know we are only in our teens; but I can't think of another boy who could give me what you did, Hiro." Marys told him while leaning against his shoulder. "There is no other boy who can make me a cool suit, take me flying across the sky on his robot's back, drag me outside when it's raining in order to fill my curiosity, let me join his Super-Hero team, help me find out what happened to my father, and let's not mention save my life. I don't think another guy like you could exist. I made my choice; even if I'll move to a different country, I'll still be your girlfriend."

To say Hiro was overwhelmed by what Marys said would be an understatement. How come this girl fall for someone like him? "Thanks, Marys… I… I will still be your boyfriend as well." He told her while hugging her back.

Some may say those declarations were too soon to be made and that teen love won't ever last forever. But these two were ready to go against those odds, and nothing seemed to change their minds.

* * *

When the last day of the vacation arrived, Wamu and Marys had to leave early in order to get back home and have enough time to settle up. Hiro and Marys barley got to talk that morning as they were too busy packing everything up. The rest of Big Hero 6 showed up to say good-bye to Marys as well, seeing how they had fun with her during her stay and how she was a part of the team at one point. With her stuff packed, his aunt and friends there and Wamu and Marys about to leave, Hiro felt this situation was all too familiar. It wasn't the first time he said good-bye to Marys once she had to go back home, yet this one felt way sadder than previously.

After thanking Cass for the hospitality and saying good-bye to Big Hero 6, Marys had one more guy she needed to talk to. With his hands in his hoody pockets, trying to calm himself down, Marys stood before her boyfriend.

"I had a great time." They both said at the same time, making each other smile. "Glad to be at your service." They smiled at each other, sharing a laugh and a hug. Both looked at each other for a few seconds after that, smiling even though they were saying good-bye for an unknown period of time. "I love you." They said together before sharing one finale kiss until the next time they will meet.

With a few more farewells, Wamu and Marys entered their rental car and drove away. As their car got further and further away, Hiro could only think how differently those last two months played out than what he had in mind. They were a lot better than anything he could have thought of, and besides maybe one moment, he wouldn't have changed a thing about that vacation.

Turning around towards his friends behind him, he gave them a nod that he was alright and they all agreed to go and hang out now before their night patrol starts. As the day passed Hiro started to feel better about Marys not being around anymore, though he would still wish that she would be there sometimes whenever he turned his head around.

Once the team finished their night patrol, which went on quietly and with no suspicious activity; Hiro told his friends he would meet them at college the next day. Upon getting back home, Hiro deactivated Baymax, said good-night to Cass when he got up the stairs to his room and went online the moment he sat in his chair.

To his delight, Marys was already online.

"Already missing me?" She asked as soon as Hiro's face popped up on her computer screen.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied, making the both of them laugh.

The conversation went on like their previous online chats, only this time both knew the flirty comments weren't just for the jest of it. They meant every word they said. Both had to sign off early because of school starting the next day, but they promised each other that they will talk again the next day.

Like they always did…

* * *

 **And so... this summer vacation came to an end. But that doesn't mean we are done yet! We still have an epilouge to go through; and it may be up sooner than you think.**

 **I know that in reality Marys wouldn't be released from the hospital after only one night and considering what she went through. Don't care; this is set in a city which is a hybrid of American and Japanese cultures; I don't think this part will kill any realism.**

 **See you guys next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here we are! Reaching the end of this story! Told you this will be up sooner than you think!**

 **Anything else that's needed to be said will be said at the ending AN. Right now, enjoy!**

* * *

Months passed since summer vacation ended and Hiro and Marys were still maintaining their relationship through their online conversations. To them these were the best part of each day, the perfect note to end on before going to sleep, even if the day itself wasn't all that great.

With it being December, Marys told Hiro about how close her birthday was. He of course stated he wanted to come and celebrate it with her, like she did on his birthday, but he couldn't do it as there was no long vacation from college which allowed it. While depressed by it, Marys said it was okay as long as he won't forget to wish her a happy birthday. He of course, gave her his word that he won't.

* * *

The special day came and Marys was beyond excited. Her mother already agreed for her to host a party with all of her friends at their house, which she was really happy about, but the thing she seemed to be waiting for the most was Hiro's call on that special day. He said nothing during the morning, though that was understandable because both had school anyway. Marys didn't pay any attention to the fact it was already the afternoon and Hiro didn't even text her happy birthday, thinking he was still busy in college.

By the time her party started, she started to worry about the situation. Did he forget? Was he waiting for their talk at night? She had no idea what was the case. She tried to hide the fact she was a bit disappointed with Hiro not calling her at all during her party, seemingly doing a good job because it didn't look like someone picked up on her feeling a bit down because of it.

In the middle of the party however, a path of smoke started appearing in the sky, kind of like the smoke a plane would leave behind. The smoke gathered the attention of the participants at Marys's birthday party as it appeared right above her back yard.

"Look! It's writing something!" One of the teenagers at the party pointed at the sky, noticing the smoke attempted to write a massage.

Shortly after, the letters H, B and M appeared in the sky. While some of the guests didn't get it fully; most of them, including Marys herself, figured out it was aimed at her. No longer than a few seconds later, something landed in Marys's back yard. Whatever landed was quite large and appeared to be robotic. It was mostly red with only its middle body part being blue. While some of the teens had no idea what that thing was, some of them recognized what it is, the birthday girl included.

Once the robot got up from its kneeling position, it looked around its surroundings until Marys entered its eye-sight. "Hello, Marys." The robot said while waving his hand. "Happy birthday."

"Baymax…" Marys exclaimed, giggling in enjoyment at what this might have meant. "Thank you." She nodded at him, still smiling, expecting to see one more person who might have come with the robot.

From behind Baymax's back, a landing sound could have been heard. Then, from where the sound was heard, showed up a teenager with messy black hair. He wore blue armor with black clothing beneath it and he was also holding a blue helmet under his shoulder. "Happy birthday, Marys!" He managed to say a second before Marys ran up to him. The boy managed to grab her just as she engulfed him in a hug, spinning her around in the air. As soon as the spinning stopped, Marys looked at her surprise guest before forcing her lips into his, kissing him numerous times until she had to stop and breath. "I missed you too." He told her, causing Marys to chuckle.

"What are you doing here, Hiro?" She asked, though happy beyond belief.

"What? You thought I'd miss my girlfriend's birthday after the great one that she gave me?" He asked. "Not going to happen. I even brought you a little present…" Hiro pointed out before detaching something from Baymax's back, which turned out to be Marys's pink suit he made for her during summer break.

"My suit!" Marys said happily. She didn't think Hiro would bring it; then again, she didn't think he would come to her party at all.

"You forgot it when you left at the end of the summer, so I thought you might miss it." Hiro told her. "I even made some upgrades to it." He added with a smile. Marys was about to kiss him again before Hiro stopped her. "Don't thank me yet. Let's go for a quick flight first." Marys took a minute to digest the offer before heading into her house in order to change into her suit.

As she changed, Hiro used the time to get to know some of Marys's friends. To his surprise, he discovered some of them were actually aware of Big Hero 6 even if they weren't from the same city, thanks to the news talking about them and the team's heroic deeds receiving headlines every once in a while in the morning newspaper. Marys also helped with the publicity from what he understood.

Shortly after, Marys came back out with her suit intact. "Let's go!" She said excitedly to Hiro, who put his helmet on and climbed on the robot's back, handing her a hand in order to help her get up. It wasn't long before they were high up in the sky, flying at blistering speeds. "I forgot how fun this was!" Marys called to Hiro after they flew around for about a few minutes.

Hiro looked back at her, smiling at her reaction. "Now, are you ready to try out the new feature I put into the suit?" Marys nodded with excitement, waiting to hear what kind of upgrade Hiro made to her suit. "Okay, here's the thing. Whatever happens, just make sure you're pressing your thumb towards your ring finger. It doesn't matter which hand." He instructed her, and she nodded in understanding. "Here it goes. Baymax, detach!"

Realizing what Hiro said a bit later than she would have liked, Marys suddenly detached from Baymax's magnetic pads, making her fall towards the ground. As she screamed at the top of her lungs while falling down, she did managed to catch Hiro and Baymax diving by her side with Hiro showing her what action she needed to preform. With nothing to lose, Marys pressed her thumb into her ring finger and all of the sudden her fall stopped.

When Marys realized that she was no longer falling down, she looked to her sides to see a set of wings coming out of the suit's back, allowing her to fly. Finding the situation wired, Marys turned towards Hiro for answers. "You said your favorite Super-Hero is Wasp." He explained. "I thought this would have been a nice touch." That's all Marys needed to hear before she started flying around using her new upgrade. Flying on Baymax was an amazing enough feeling, but this suit was even better because there was nothing supporting her. It was just her, by herself, flying in the sky like her favorite Super-Hero. Was there something better?

When both landed back at the yard, many cheering and clapping were heard. Marys's friends, undoubtedly, enjoyed the presentation. Marys herself was still trying to process what she just experienced right now.

"So…?" Marys suddenly heard Hiro asking, turning her head in his direction. "Did you like your gift?" He asked her before she threw both her and Hiro's helmets aside and kissed him again, almost forcing her love on him. Not that Hiro had a problem with that. After months of not seeing Marys in person, he took everything he could have gotten.

"I love it." Marys whispered as soon as she broke the kiss, ignoring the cheering of her friends regarding the display of affection.

To Hiro's surprise, some of Marys's friends were asking if they could have ride Baymax for a bit. Thinking about that, Hiro decided a test run could have been done, giving one of the guys the gloves and knee protectors of his suit, which were the parts attached to Baymax's magnetic pads. After a successful test run, many others asked for a ride on top of the robot's back and a line started to form for a chance to fly with the robot.

* * *

As Marys's friends played with Baymax, the birthday girl and Hiro sat together from a near distance, watching the many flights with their hands entwined and leaning against each other.

"Best birthday ever." Marys said, looking at Hiro. "Thanks again, Hiro."

"No problem." He answered. "As soon as college started, I started working on making Baymax's rockets capable of achieving longer distances so that visiting wouldn't be that much of a rare occurrence."

"How long can my suit go?" Marys asked.

"In theory, you should be able to fly around the city before it will stop working for a while." Hiro explained. "Meaning, I get to visit you now."

"Unless my mother decides on another visit to your aunt before you decide to come here." She pointed out, causing Hiro to shrug.

"Whatever comes first, I'm cool with it."

"Fine."

They looked at each other, smirking, thinking they both knew exactly what to say.

"It's a date."

THE END

* * *

 **It's done! Man, this has been in the works for a while, and now it's over! Wow, what a long journey that was...**

 **Anyway, despite it being a long story which was being worked on for quite a while, I still enjoyed every little second of writing it. It was definitly fun to write Marys again and build on what "Unexpected Reunion" was. Speaking of which, there won't be another sequel. I think this was the right place to end it and I'm happy with the final result.**

 **So, moving on to thanks now; thanks to anyone who read, reviewed, followed, favorited the story, hope you enjoyed it until the end! Thanks again to yaGrlelyse001 for letting me use her drawing as the cover art for this story. Of course, Disney and Marvel for creating these characters and... That's it I think...**

 **With another story done, I hope you all enjoyed! I'll catch you all next time!**


End file.
